She's A Survivor
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Thought of this when I was reading a Nancy Drew book while listening to Reba McEntire, who I ADORE! Chapter 25 is up, chapter 10 I redid, you have to reread it because I added something big, and now this story is COMPLETE!
1. Life Giving Coffee

Fic about Olivia getting kidnapped, and can she survive??? My second longer-than-one-chapter fic for Law & Order: SVU, I hope it's okay!!! Please review when you read!!!

Olivia woke to the alarm going off and rolled out of bed with a groan. She got up, shut off her alarm and got in the shower. When she got out, she ate breakfast and drove to the precinct, grabbing coffee on the way. She strode into the precinct, and saw Elliot walking down the hall from the other direction.

"Hey, El, want some coffee?"

His eyes found the coffee and he grabbed it from her hand, muttering,

"I love you,"

He took a life-giving gulp and Olivia laughed.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?"

"Only someone who got a full night's sleep can sound so chipper," He growled, eyeing her, and she held up her hands in surrender and said,

"Nope, I got zip sleep last night, just couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Um, what's not my excuse? Kathy, the kids, the divorce,"

"Oh, I see. Well, you're welcome, for the coffee."

He sent her another grateful look and walked into the precinct, taking another gulp of energizing coffee. She sat across from him and the Captain strode in, saying,

"It looks like a slow day today, guys, so, happy working with your paperwork,"

All four detectives eyed their Captain with distaste, and then dove into their paperwork. Around noon Olivia stretched and rolled her head on her neck.

"Well, I'm starving, I'm gonna go get something. Anyone else want anything?"

All three of the male detectives immediately nodded, and she smacked herself on the forehead, muttering,

"Of course, what a stupid question for me to ask. They're men, of course they're hungry!"

She strode out, and went to their favorite deli. Suddenly, a man strode in and grabbed her, shoving a gun in her side, yelling,

"Everyone, get on the floor or I'll shoot the cop, here,"

There were only about 5 other people in the deli, so they got on the floor as instructed. The man shoved Olivia against the wall and then pulled his cell. A few moments later, a van screeched up and the man shoved Olivia into it, though she was fighting him tooth and nail all the way. Then, a second man shoved a needle into her arm and her world went black.

TBC…

Dun dun dun!!! Well, I hope you like it, just something I thought of. Please review, and thanks so much for reading!!!


	2. Extremely Worried

Chapter 2, enjoy!!!

While Olivia was being carted off to who knows where, the guys were getting frustrated with how late Olivia was. The three detectives trooped off to the diner and found them all on the floor.

"Whoa, what happened?" Elliot called, stepping into the shop gingerly.

"Detective, a man came in here and grabbed a woman, holding a gun to her, telling us that he would shoot her if we didn't get on the ground. We did, and I heard him shove her outside, but she was fighting too much, so I saw them give her a shot, and she passed out. They shoved her into a van and drove off, a second man driving."

The owner said rapidly, as he knew the detectives, and knew he had to help them in whatever way possible.

"Do you know who the woman was?" Elliot asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah, it was Olivia, Detective Benson,"

"Dang it!" Elliot swore, spinning around and dragging out his cell to call Olivia. A man's voice answered and Elliot tried to play it cool, saying,

"Hello, is Olivia there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Tell her that it's her partner, Elliot,"

"Oh, hang on a moment." There was a pause, and then the man said,

"She don't wanna talk to you."

"Tell her it's urgent, about a case we're working."

"Fine, fine," Another pause, and then a different man said,

"Don't try calling her again, Detective, otherwise she's a dead woman."

Elliot spun around in time to see a black van squeal off down the road and swore again.

"What?" Fin asked, and Elliot said angrily,

"There were watching us the entire time. They know that we know. Dang it!" He kicked something over and strode out, muttering,

"When I find out who did this, they will be wishing for death, it'll be better than the hell they will be living,"

Fin and Munch traded looks that said,

"Here we go,"

Then, they got to work, because in truth, they were worried about Olivia.

Extremely worried.

TBC…

Uh oh, what's gonna happen? I'm working on the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up soon!!! Well, thanks so much for reading, and please review!!!


	3. Succumbing To The Cold

Chapter 3, enjoy!!!

Meanwhile, Olivia woke groggily to find herself lying on a hard, cold stone floor, bound and gagged. She felt the cold numbing herself, and suddenly it all came back to her. She had recognized the man that had kidnapped her, it was a man she had gone after for abusing his wife, and in doing that, gave his wife enough courage to divorce him, and Olivia stood by the wife all through the divorce proceedings, and then helped his wife to disappear so he could never find her.

"_So this is about revenge,"_ Olivia mused, and then heard a door swing open.

Light flooded the room, and the bright light hurt Olivia's eyes. She kept them open, memorizing the man's face who was staring at her. Another man walked in and Olivia recognized him as the man she had gone after for domestic abuse. She glared at them, but that only made them laugh. They dropped a bag on the floor and stood laughing over Olivia. Together they lifted her up and threw her onto a cot, still laughing. Finally, the man said,

"Well, let's see if the great Detective Benson can figure out how to get out of a locked cabin with her feet and hands tied."

The other man agreed, saying, "Yeah, this place won't be opened until summer, there's no way she'll be found before then."

As they walked out, the man called, "Keep warm, Detective Benson!"

Then, the door swung shut, plunging the room into total darkness. She heard the lock click into place and shivered when she realized how cold it was. She struggled, trying to get out of her bonds. Already her fingers were getting numb, and with a gasp of horror she thought,

"_If I don't start moving or something, I'll get hypothermia, and I'm a goner!"_

With that revelation, she began to struggle against the bonds, hoping to loosen them, and knowing that her only hope was exercise. With a deep breath, she rolled onto the freezing cold floor, and in doing so, she loosened the gag in her mouth so she could yell and scream. This she did, twisting and rolling until she was bruised, sore and her voice was hoarse. She had to rest, and felt the terrifying cold take a hold of her again.

"_Oh no you don't, keep moving, do you really want your squad to find your body like this? Leave them knowing you didn't fight for your life? C'mon, Benson, get it together and fight, dang it!"_

Olivia took a deep breath and kept going. It got harder and harder. Soon she struggled to even move at all, and realized that her strength was slowly fading. That could only mean one thing.

Her body was succumbing to the below-freezing temperatures.

Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


	4. Intending To Make A Rescue

Chapter 4 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Meanwhile, Elliot and the rest of the squad were frantic in trying to find Olivia. They kept looking for anyplace she could be, but came up with nothing. Finally, Casey came running in and exclaimed,

"Guys, I think I've got something."

They all hurried to her side and demanded to know what she knew.

"Well, I found an enemy that Olivia had, and still does. It's Dean Drew, a man that Olivia was going after for abusing his wife. Olivia got the wife to leave him, and helped her all through the divorce, so the man hates her. He shouted that he was going to kill her in court, so I'm thinking that he's the one who kidnapped her."

Elliot considered this, and then ran to the phone, dialing the wife Danielle.

"Ms. Pattire?" He asked when she answered.

"Yes, speaking."

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler,"

"Oh, Olivia's partner."

"Yes. I need your help, ma'am."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm afraid that Olivia has been kidnapped, and we suspect…" She cut him off and said,

"You suspect my ex husband, correct?"

"Correct. Do you have any idea where he could've hidden her?"

"Well, give me a second," The line went silent when Elliot gave his consent that he would giver her a second. Then, she came back on, saying,

"I found it! We own these two properties in rural New York, upstate. They're summer cabins, we only go up there in the summer. It's winter now, so that's where he would've gone, I think."

"Thank you Ms. Pattire," Elliot said grateful and got the addresses from her quickly.

He relayed them to the others and they called for backup as they hopped in their cars and sped off into the night, headed north.

They intended to make a rescue.

--

Please review, and thanks for reading!!! (Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of anything else to write. Next chapter'll be up soon, if you get me reviews!!!)


	5. She Had FlatLined

Chapter 5 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

While her rescuers raced their way up north, Olivia managed to get her bonds around her feet loosened. With a relieved sigh she tried to stand up, but immediately collapsed on the cot, and found the bag that the two men had dropped. She opened it and found that it had water and some food in it. She uncapped the water and took a small sip before realizing that the water could be contaminated with something. Quickly she put it back, and sat up on the cot, trying not to fall asleep. She felt so tired, and her lids felt like concrete. She forced her eyes to stay open and wiggled around to keep exercising.

Finally, her lids overpowered herself and she slumped onto the cot, her heavy lids closing as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Elliot and the others finally got to the first house that Ms. Pattire had told them about. They dashed to it, and found it padlocked. While Fin and Munch worked on that, Elliot grabbed a log and smashed one of the windows. He cleaned it off and climbed through it. His hands scrabbled for his flashlight and he clicked it on, frantically sweeping the room. He saw a slumped figure on the cot and dashed over to it, turning it over.

It was just a dummy.

With an angry roar, he jumped back through the window and growled,

"It's just a dummy. She has to be at the other one."

With that, they jumped back in their cars, flying towards the second cabin Ms. Pattire told Elliot about.

With the sirens on, they raced to the second cabin and squealed to a stop outside of it. Once again they found it padlocked, except Fin and Munch didn't bother with the padlock, they just helped Elliot use a log to break one of the windows. Quickly they climbed through the window and Elliot spotted a slumped figure on a cot. Praying that it was Olivia, he dashed over to it and turned the freezing figure over. Brown hair fell across a face, and Elliot shouted,

"It's Liv! Get a bus here NOW!"

Quickly he picked up Olivia and dashed out to his car, turning the heat up full blast. He laid her across the back seat and began CPR, while the others looked for the ambulance.

"C'mon, Livvy, stay with me, c'mon, stay with me," Elliot chanted, and with a terrifying jolt he realized that her skin was deathly pale, and her skin was really cold to the touch. Finally, the ambulance roared up and the medics quickly loaded Olivia onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance. Just before the doors shut, Elliot heard the sound of the heart monitor telling him that Olivia's heart wasn't beating.

She had flat-lined.

Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


	6. Finding Out The Substance

Chapter 6 is now up!!! Enjoy!!!

Elliot stared with wide eyes as the bus sped away, as he was completely shocked. He just couldn't believe that there was a possibility of Olivia dying. There was just no way. Fin and Munch clapped him on the shoulders, as they had not heard Olivia flat lining. He looked at them with empty eyes and they immediately said,

"El, what happened?"

"Liv, Liv flat lined." He said, and they looked shocked.

"Oh my God!" Casey's shriek came from behind them, and she had her hands clasped over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking.

Then, Elliot heard a lab tech saying,

"Captain, look at this, it's a water bottle that Detective Benson had drank from."

Elliot walked over too, and the Captain asked,

"Is there anything in it?"

"I won't know that until I get it to the lab and test it."

"Go, do it immediately, and I mean ASAFP, all right?" The tech looked confused, so Fin clarified,

"As soon as flipping possible, now get on it!"

"Yes sir." The tech said and scurried out, going to the lab.

"Elliot, go to the hospital with Casey and keep us posted, okay?" Cragen said soothingly, and Elliot nodded while Casey squealed up in her car.

"Get in Elliot, and hang on, I'm breaking all the speed limits. Let's move!" Elliot hopped in her car and she sped off before he even had his seat belt fastened and even before he shut the door.

They raced to the hospital, and when the pulled up, Casey almost ran into the elevator, while Elliot got Olivia's floor. They rode the nerve-wrackingly slow elevator to Olivia's floor, and then sat in the waiting room, waiting for news. Finally, a doctor strode up to them and said,

"Are you here for Detective Benson?"

"Yeah, we are." Casey said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, and this is Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Oh, Detective Stabler, you're Detective Benson's next of kin. Well, I'm afraid Detective Benson has advanced stages of hypothermia, and it's combined with a bad case of pneumonia."

"Is it really bad, doctor?" Casey asked, and the doctor nodded gravely.

"There's a foreign substance in her system, and we can't figure out exactly what it is. When we do, we can get an antidote and then she can begin to recover. Right now she's in a coma, so you may visit her, and talk to her like she's there, we have found that it helps to bring patients out of comas."

"All right, thanks doc." Elliot said quietly, and the doctor nodded before stepping away. Casey got out her phone calling the others while Elliot strode to Olivia's room. He stepped in her room, and pulled up a chair next to his partner's sleeping body.

"Hey Liv. Well, God, I have no clue on what to say. Um, I guess I could start with how sorry I am, that I didn't find you in enough time. It was my fault, I was the one that picked the wrong cabin, if I had picked the other one like the others told me too, you'd be okay, and not in a flipping coma, and I wouldn't be wondering how I'm gonna cope if you, um, well, you know, pass on." He whispered the last word, unwilling to admit the possibility out loud.

Just then, Casey came in and Elliot stood up to let her take his place. While Casey chattered on and on about a case she was working, Elliot reluctantly tore himself away from Olivia's room to race to the precinct to see if the lab had gotten the results of the water testing. He raced into the lab, running into the lab tech from earlier.

"Detective! Is this ASAFP?"

"Just in time, thanks." Elliot muttered, snatching the paper out of the lab tech's hand and dashing out, racing to the hospital. He dashed up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator, as that stupid, happy music that blared from it's speakers drove him crazy. He almost ran into Olivia's doctor and handed him the paper, saying,

"This, it's what Oli-, Detective Benson ingested."

"Thank you Detective. This is exactly what we needed." The doctor said, scanning the paper as he strode away, yelling instructions to the nurses.

Hope you liked, and thanks for reading! Shoot me off a review, please!!!


	7. Rejoining The World

Chapter 7 is up!!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and this is my longest chapter, over 1,000 words! My longest ever in a longer-than-one-chapter story!!! I feel special!!! Well, onto the story!!!

--

Elliot walked like a zombie to Olivia's room, where Casey, Munch, Fin and Cragen were, talking to each other and to Olivia occasionally. Elliot walked in unnoticed and sat down, watching Olivia closely. Then, doctors and nurses rushed in and forced everyone out while they administered the antidote to whatever Olivia had ingested. Then, they were let back in while they waited to see if the antidote worked.

The squad waited with bated breath to see if it worked. To see if Olivia would wake up.

--

When she didn't, they all drifted out to the cafeteria downstairs to get something to eat and get some coffee. Elliot refused to leave, and planted himself in a chair right next to Olivia's bedside. He stroked the hair away from her face and began talking to her about his kids, and about his life in general. Then, he said softly,

"Olivia, I, I need you to wake up, I just can't, I just can't live without you. I just can't fathom life without you. It's easy to say when you can't hear me, so here goes. I love you, Olivia. You've been my savior more than once, and more than you know. You don't know how many times I thought about eating my gun, and then seeing your face when you saw what I had done, and that just killed any thoughts I had about, well, you know. And with my kids you have been like a second mother to them. I just can't thank you enough for that. And I promise, one day, I'll tell you all this when you're actually awake."

"Promises, promises." Olivia muttered, and Elliot jumped.

"Liv?" He whispered, and her big brown eyes flickered open to meet his blue ones.

"Hey El."

"Hey, how, uh, how long have you been awake, exactly?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, seriously how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." She said with a grin and then Casey's shriek from the door way stopped that conversation in its tracks. Casey raced to her side and hugged her, and so did everyone else.

The doctor came in and said,

"Welcome back, Detective Benson."

"Good to be back, doctor." Olivia said, and then the doctor shooed everyone out so he could examine Olivia, to see if she was fit to be released.

She was, and Casey insisted on taking her home herself. Olivia groaned good-naturedly, and then climbed into the drivers seat, only to be forcibly ejected by Elliot and Fin, who picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat, while she was fighting them and calling them a few choice words. Finally, Casey drove Olivia home, and just dropped her off, as she had to get back to court.

--

Olivia did absolutely nothing that day, and when night fell someone knocked on her door. She went to open it, knowing that it was going to be Elliot.

"Li, we got them."

"The men that kidnapped me?"

"Yep, we got 'em in custody right now, charged with the kidnapping and attempted murder of SVU's finest." Olivia smacked him lightly on the shoulder, and then said,

"You're serious? You got them?"

"Yep. They will never hurt you again. Never again, Liv, I promise."

"Good. Who's gonna interview them?"

"Munch and Fin are right now." As soon as he said those words, he regretted them, as Olivia had grabbed her coat and brushed by him, slamming her door behind her.

He ran to catch up with her, arguing with her and telling her that she couldn't go do the interview, doctor's orders. That, of course, did no good and he was forced to either jump in the passenger seat or get left behind. He climbed in, and she drove fast, her knuckles white from griping the wheel so hard. She squealed to a stop and hopped out, striding into the precinct so fast Elliot had to run to catch up with her. Instead of taking the elevator, she dashed up the stairs, and Elliot figured that if he took the elevator he would have enough time to warn the others that Olivia was coming. When the elevator stopped at his floor, he hopped off, but when he strode into the precinct, Cragen strode up to him and said,

"Why in the hell did you tell her we were interviewing now? That was the whole point, so Olivia wouldn't be here!"

"It just slipped out, Captain, I'm sorry. Where is she?"

"Fighting her way into the interviewing room."

"How is that possible? I took the elevator, she took the stairs."

"Apparently we've found yet another thing Olivia can outrun. This time it's technology. Get your sorry-hide in there and make sure she doesn't go overboard, you hear me?"

"Yes Captain." Elliot said, and rushed to the viewing room, he saw Olivia glare at Munch and Fin fiercely and growled,

"If you two don't remove yourselves from the room, I will do it myself, and you will not like it." When they hesitated, she took a menacing step towards them, and that scared them out.

The two men chuckled, as they were being interviewed at the same time. One of them said,

"Hey, lady, bet you're real upset about us killing your coworker, huh?"

Olivia smiled coldly as she faced them and said,

"Nope, I'm real upset because I'm the detective you two sorry hides tried to kill. Notice the word 'tried'."

The shocked looks of their faces were enough. She grinned at them and railed them about what they did to her. In a fast and furious move, one of them pinned Olivia and started to choke her, while the other grabbed a chair and put it under the door, leaning against it so the others couldn't come in. Meanwhile, Elliot left the others to open the door and watched agonizingly through the glass while Olivia's face turned purple from lack of air.

"_No…"_ He thought, as her eyes closed.

--

OMG, aren't I mean? Ha, and a poet! (Sorry, really bad pun) Hope you enjoyed, and guess what time it is??? REVIEWING TIME!!! (Sorry again, just played one of those games with my baby cousin, it's stuck on my brain.) Please review!!!


	8. Getting Strangled

Chapter 8 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

When her eyes closed, the guy smiled and tightened his grip, wanting to choke the life out of her. Then, in a fast move she punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. She hopped on her feet, breathing heavily and clutching her throat. He came flying at her with a chair and hit her with it. She fell to the ground while the chair broke apart. She then leapt on top of the man, and pinned him to the ground, cuffing him to the unmovable table. Then, she walked over to the other man and he lunged at her. She punched him in the gut, and then opened the door. Fin and Munch raced in, grabbing the two men and shoving them out, Cragen followed them, calling Casey. Elliot rushed in just in time to see Olivia fall to the ground, still holding her throat.

"Call an ambulance!" Elliot yelled over his shoulder while dropping to Olivia's side and cradling her, saying,

"C'mon, Liv, wake up, you gotta wake up, c'mon, Livvy, wake up!"

"Dad?" A voice said. Elliot spun around to see his children standing there, looking scared and confused.

"Kids, what're you doing here?"

"Mom told us to come here; she had to do some errands or something." Maureen said, and Elliot said,

"Kat, Dickie, go run and get the Captain, all right?" They ran off, and Elliot tossed his phone to Lizzie and said,

"Lizzie, sweetheart, call dispatch and get an ambulance here now, tell them officer down, all right?" She nodded, and Maureen ran over.

"Maur, help me here, I have no idea what to do." He muttered, still holding onto Olivia. Maureen had been trained as a nurse for a while, so she got to work on CPR, ordering her father to keep the airways open and stuff like that.

Then, Cragen, Fin, Munch and Casey ran in, and they all stopped at the sight of the bruises on Olivia's neck, and the bruises on her face, and especially the whiteness of her face, with a blue vein sticking out of her neck.

"Oh my God," Casey said, and Fin put an arm around her shoulder unconsciously, knowing that she needed the comfort, and to be honest, so did he. Then, they all got shoved aside while paramedics ran in and loaded Olivia up. They followed them out, and Casey got in. They had room for one more, and Lizzie tugged on Elliot's shirt and said,

"Dad, can I go? Please?"

"Uh, sure, sweetheart, go ahead. I'll be there later." He kissed the top of her head and she clambered in. The others looked at Elliot, and he just shrugged. They all went back into the precinct, ready to give the two men hell for trying to kill one of their coworkers.

Twice.

--

Meanwhile, the medics rushed Olivia into the ER, and Casey pried Lizzie's hand from Olivia's, and sat with her in the waiting room. Lizzie kept fidgeting, and then she heard her father's voice. She jumped up and ran into his arms, saying quickly,

"Dad, I'm scared, I read this book that says when someone's skin is white and there's a blue vein sticking out of their neck that means that they're de-" Elliot put a finger to her lips and said softly,

"Sweetheart, don't talk like that, Olivia's going to be just fine, wait and see."

"But I don't wanna wait!" She said, looking anguished.

"Come here." He said quietly, sitting down. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly, saying,

"Why don't you go with Kat back to mom's house, and-"

"No! I'm not leaving Olivia!" She exclaimed, and Elliot looked confused.

"Dad, Olivia's been like, a mother figure to me for such a long time, whenever you weren't home, Olivia would come over and help us with our homework and stuff, to help Mom and stuff like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then she always seemed to know when you would be getting home, and she would leave, and we wouldn't tell you 'cause she told us not to. We didn't know why, but Mom understood."

"She did?"

"Uh huh. So, I just really, really want her to be okay!" Lizzie wailed, burying her head in Elliot's shoulder. He held her tightly when the rest of the Stabler family trooped in, along with Kathy.

"Hey Elliot. Is Olivia going to be okay?" Kathy asked quietly, and Elliot shrugged, saying,

"We don't know yet."

She nodded, and the family sat down, intending to wait for the doctor to come out. Finally, he did and they all stood up.

"You're all here for Ms. Benson?"

"Yes, we all are." Elliot said firmly, and the doctor didn't question it.

"Well, Ms. Benson's condition is…"

--

And that is where I leave you for now. Don't worry, I'll update soon, as long as I get those awesome, awesome things called REVIEWS!!! I ended it here because 1. I don't know what I want her condition to be yet, and 2. I love doing cliff-hangers, they're so much fun, even if I'm the one getting them, they're still fun. Hope you liked, and the next chapter'll be up soon.


	9. Horrifying Flashbacks

Chapter 9 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"Her condition is stable. As of right now, she's going to be just fine."

A relieved sigh escaped everyone's throats, and then Elliot said,

"Can we see her?"

"No. Absolutely not. She needs to rest, and if you go in there, she is going to want to talk, and that would just be devastating for her now, because of her injury. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to order you to stay out of her room, just for now."

They all nodded, and Fin, Munch and Cragen went back to work, after getting promises out of Casey and Elliot that they would call whenever they were allowed in Olivia's room. Kathy got up and walked over to Elliot, sitting next to him and saying,

"Elliot, I'm moving to Miami."

"What?"

"I'm moving to Miami once the divorce is final."

"Wha, why?"

"I need a change, Elliot, New York just holds too many memories."

"What about the kids?"

"They can visit you once in a while."

"No. Why don't we ask them who and where they would rather live."

"Fine. Let's." Kathy said smirking, thinking that they would all choose her. They quietly asked the kids what they would want to do, and they all mulled it over. Finally they all came to a decision. They huddled together, and then Lizzie ran over and said,

"I was told to tell you that Maureen's going with you, mom, so she can go to college down there, and she can help raise Eli, since he's going with you, right mom?"

"Yes, he's going with me." She said, and Elliot didn't argue, a baby needed his/her mother.

"Well, me and Dickie are staying here with dad, and so is Kat, at least until she finishes school, then she'll decide based on what college she's going to."

"Well, all right. Are you sure that's what you want to do, Lizzie honey?" Kathy asked, and Lizzie nodded, and the others came over, very firm in their decisions.

"Can we wait until Olivia's out of the hospital, mom?" Maureen asked, and Kathy nodded, since Olivia had been a good friend to her, even after she suspected that she was having an affair with Elliot.

Which, of course, she hadn't.

Casey came over and took Lizzie and Dickie down to the cafeteria to get them all something to eat. When they came back up, Lizzie quietly slipped away. She walked down to Olivia's room and carefully went inside; making sure that she wasn't spotted. She saw Olivia asleep under all that machinery, and sat by her side, on the bed. Tears gleamed in her eyes as she flashed back to her darkest time.

_She was lying in an alley, having just walked back from a birthday party and had been jumped by a gang and gang raped. She was curled up, broken and sobbing when she felt a jacked being draped over her and soft hands lifting her up. She really didn't care who is was, and the next thing she knew she was being examined in the hospital. She began to freak, but then heard a soothing voice say,_

"_Lizzie, sweetheart, it's okay, I'm right here."_

"_Olivia?" She whimpered, and felt arms wrap around her._

"_Don't leave me, Olivia. Don't call mom and dad. Don't tell them, please."_

"_If he asks, honey, I can't keep it from him."_

"_But, if he doesn't ask, please, Olivia."_

"_All right, sweetheart, shhh, it's okay. Let them examine you, okay?"_

_Lizzie nodded and they continued. When they were done, Olivia carried Lizzie out and took her to the Queen's SVU, and they had the five guys caught within a few hours and got confessions from them all, so there would be no trial. That night Lizzie spent the night at Olivia's apartment, with the cover that she was at a friend's house. Lizzie never forgot what a friend Olivia had been, and she had told Dickie, as he was her twin, and he adored Olivia already, but now he loved her, since she helped his twin. That's why they wanted to stay with their dad; they wouldn't have to leave Olivia. _

Lizzie awoke with a jolt, and felt a hand on her back, keeping her from falling off the bed. She realized that she had fallen asleep, and was lying next to Olivia on her bed.

"Oh, Olivia, I'm so sorry," She said, getting up, and Olivia said softly,

"No, don't worry about."

"Shhh, don't talk, you'll get me thrown out of here." Lizzie said, and began wiping her tears away, as she had started to cry in her sleep. Wordlessly Olivia wiped them away, and smiled at her. Lizzie smiled back, and then heard her father calling frantically for her. Olivia chuckled while Lizzie ran to the door and said,

"In here dad!"

"You are not supposed to be in there, Lizzie!"

"I know, but, I just had to. She's fine, I forced her to not talk."

"Good idea. She can write instead."

"Ha ha ha." Olivia called weakly, and Elliot strode in, sitting next to her and taking her hand, saying,

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, Liv. Shut up."

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the pad of paper and wrote,

"No, you shut up Stabler."

"Ouch." He chuckled, and then the rest of the Stabler clan trooped in.

Alas, visiting hours ended too early, and they were forced to leave, promising to come back the next day and bring Casey, Munch, Fin and Cragen with them.

That night, they all slept better than they had in a while.

--

Hope you enjoyed, I didn't know where I was going with this until now, and now I'm going to finish this up in a few chapters. Hopefully. Might be more, not sure. REVIEWING TIME!!!


	10. She Drives Him Crazy

Chapter 10 is up!!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but my stupid muse just didn't want to write for SVU! Sure it could write for anyone else, but SVU! Gosh, my muse annoys the crap out of me sometimes! I made an extra long chapter for you, to hopefully make up for not updating. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!!! ENJOY!!! (PS, I redid the ending, and I mean REALLY redid it, so you're gonna wanna reread it if you wanna understand the rest of the story! Now you can ENJOY!!

--

A week had passed, and Olivia was finally cleared to leave the hospital, though she couldn't go back to work for at least two weeks. Elliot, Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen, Kathleen, Cragen, Fin, Munch and Casey had all came to help her settle back into her apartment, and they decided that it would be a good idea for two or so people to stay with her, to help her if she needed it. They asked Olivia who it should be, and Olivia decided on Lizzie and Dickie, since it was summer vacation and the others had to work during the day.

Lizzie and Dickie moved in with Olivia, and Kathy, Eli and Maureen moved to Miami. That night, Elliot came over to Olivia's place and let Lizzie and Dickie go out with their friends. They were sitting side-by-side on the couch, and then Elliot carefully put his arm around Olivia's shoulders and said softly,

"Liv, you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." She whispered, and Elliot knew she was lying.

"Liv, it's okay, I'm here for you." He said quietly, and Olivia bit back a sob. He tightened his grip on her and she turned into his chest, hanging onto his shirt for dear life and her frame wracking with sobs. He encircled her with his arms, stroking her hair, supporting her without words. A long, long moment passed, and Olivia pushed away from Elliot, wiping her face with both hands. She ran her hands through her hair and before Elliot's amazed eyes, she put herself back together and became Olivia Benson again, the tough one that he had always known. She tried to smile at him, and said,

"Thanks, El. Obviously I needed a breakdown."

"Everyone's allowed a breakdown. I don't care who you are, everyone does." He said, and she smiled at him. She went to take a drink of her water, and with a frustrated sigh she realized that she was out.

"I'm gonna run out to the store, grab some water. I'll be right back." She said, standing up and stretching.

"I'll go with you," He said, starting to stand up.

"No, it's okay," She said, turned to push him back down. She suddenly lost her balance and Elliot yanked her towards him to keep her from falling. She still fell, but fell right into his lap. She locked her arms around his neck, the closest thing she could find, and her shocked look was mirrored onto Elliot's face. His eyes darkened, and she tried to make light of the situation, saying,

"I'd better learn how to walk, huh Elliot?"

"Olivia," He said, and edge to his voice that she had never heard before.

"Yeah?" She said, swallowing hard and trying, and failing, to look away from his mesmerizing, stormy eyes. She looked deeper into his eyes, and saw the mental battle going on in his head. A hand snaked up to her head, and he clenched his jaw.

"You are driving me crazy, Liv." He growled through his teeth, and Olivia couldn't understand what she was saying.

"El, open up your mouth, I couldn't understand a word you were saying." She said exasperated, and he blew out a frustrated breath. His breath blew across her lips and she almost shivered. She tried to get up, but his arms had her trapped there. Her movement caused his eyes to darken, and he swallowed hard, reining his control in.

"Are you going to let me up anytime soon, Stabler?" She said teasingly, and Elliot closed his eyes for a moment and released her. She stood up and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." He suppressed an involuntary shiver, and growled,

"Get out of here before I do something really stupid." She laughed and said in his ear, as she walked away,

"And what would that be, Elliot?" He clenched his fists, and knew that if he got a taste of her, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back, and he didn't want to do that. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't do that without his self-control breaking. She was still fragile from her incident, and he needed to remember that. But dang, it was getting hard to remember that.

Olivia walked out, going to the store down the street. She smiled, thinking about what had happened in her apartment. She didn't know that she had drove him crazy, she just thought that she had stepped on his toe, or something like that. She bought a case of water and started the trek back to her apartment. She was whistling a song that she had heard earlier that day, and then she heard footsteps behind her. She waited a few seconds before whirling around. There stood a man holding a switchblade.

"Where is she, bitch?"

"Where's who?" Olivia said, contemplating her options of getting out of there alive.

"The girl. The lying girl who said my friends raped her. Where is she?"

"Safe and sound. Why do you want to know?"

"So I can stick it to her, like I'm going to do to you!" The guy growled, going forward with the knife. Olivia dropped the case and drew her gun, aiming it at him and saying,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pal. Guns work a lot better than knives." The man growled, and dropped the knife. But then he tackled her, knocking the gun out of her hands. Olivia realized that she was right outside her apartment building, so she pretended to lie still, and when he stopped struggling, she socked him in the jaw. She grabbed his wrists and thanked God that she still had her cuffs on her. She cuffed him in a flash and called for Fin to take him. Fin drove over, took Olivia's statement and took the man away, and Elliot was none the wiser.

Or so she thought.

She got up to her apartment with the water and as soon as she got in, Elliot grabbed the case and tossed it onto the couch, taking her face in his hands and saying quietly,

"Are you hurt, Olivia?"

"No, why?" She said, cracking a smile, trying to make light of the situation.

"I saw everything, Liv. Everything. Now try again." He demanded, and she deflated a little.

"I'm fine, he just knocked the wind out of me."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know something about the guy that kidnapped me, I dunno, El." Olivia said, lying smoothly. Elliot bought it, and released her, but said,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, El." Olivia, said, and Elliot nodded slowly. He kept looking at her, and she read the look perfectly in his eyes. She walked right up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "See? I'm okay." She said softly, and Elliot put a hand on hers.

"I'm gonna make sure of that." He said, his self-control snapping as he crushed his lips to hers. She responded in kind, and his hands crushed her body to his as they frantically made their way to the bedroom.

--

In the morning, Olivia awoke slowly, but then her cell rang. She groped for her phone, and heard Elliot mutter something as she opened it, saying, "Benson."

"Olivia, do you know where your partner is?" Cragen's tense voice said, and Olivia said, a little bewildered,

"Yeah, he's with me. Why?"

"I can't get a hold of him, and we've got a hostage situation."

"Okay, who is it?" Olivia asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"It's Lizzie Stabler. The guy that Fin brought in for some reason which he wouldn't tell me socked Fin in the jaw and got away, and then got out onto the sidewalk. Lizzie, Dickie and their friends were walking by, and he grabbed Lizzie, screaming something about how she was a lying broad. We know where he is, but we can't go in, he's got a gun to her head." Cragen said, and Olivia almost dropped her phone.

"Dammit!" Olivia whispered, and Cragen said, concern leaking into his voice,

"Liv? You okay?"

"It's my fault, Captain. The man Fin brought in tried to attack me, demanding I tell him where Lizzie was. He didn't use her name, but he said something about her, and I knew he was talking about Lizzie. He tackled me, I cuffed him and Fin took him to booking. I knew, I knew I should've gone along." Olivia mentally cursed herself, and Cragen said quickly,

"Don't blame yourself, Liv, it won't help Lizzie. Get Elliot here before telling him, maybe he won't kill someone on the way over."

"All right, where're you at?" Cragen rattled off the address, and Olivia hung up. Elliot was propped up on his elbow and looked at her curiously, and she bit her lip, saying, "Elliot, we've got a hostage situation."

"Who?" He asked simply, getting out of bed and getting dressed, grabbing his coat.

"Can't tell you until we get there. AND I'm driving." She said, dressing quickly and jogging out and getting into the driver's seat. Elliot, for once, didn't complain, as he sensed the seriousness of it from Olivia's demeanor. When they pulled up to the warehouse that was swarming with cops, Olivia turned to Elliot and put her hand on his hand, saying,

"El, it's Lizzie. She was kidnapped, and she's being held, at gunpoint."

--

Wow this was long! I had a really big burst of inspiration (but why that couldn't have come a lot sooner, I don't know) Again, I am soooo sorry for not updating, but I just had no idea where to go with this! Probably only a few more chapters to go, and I'm leaving the ending up to you all, should there be romantic E/O at the end, or just friendship? Let me know so I can finish writing the chapters! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	11. Getting Held Hostage

Chapter 11 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Elliot stared into Olivia's eyes, knowing that she wasn't joking. He got out of the car, striding towards the hostage negotiator, while Olivia watched him go sadly, and then turned to find Fin. She saw him leaning against his car with Munch, and she strode right up to him.

"Oh my God, Fin, I am so sorry," Olivia said, grabbing the ice pack that Fin had left on the top of his car and placing it gently on his bruised jaw.

"Liv, don't, I'm fine," Fin started to say, pushing the ice pack away, but Olivia fixed him with a death glare and said,

"It is my fault that I didn't go with you to booking, so don't you dare make me feel worse by refusing my help." Munch hid a grin and Olivia shot him a glare, adding, "Don't you dare start, John." This time Fin grinned, and winced at the movement of his jaw.

"Aw, damn…" He said, and Olivia whipped her head back to face his and placed the ice pack back on his jaw.

"So where's Stabler at?" Munch asked, and Olivia said,

"He's with the hostage negotiator."

"Does he know?" Fin asked, and Olivia nodded slowly, saying,

"Yeah, I told him a few minutes ago." Munch looked to where the negotiator was, and said,

"Um, Olivia, I don't think Elliot liked what he heard." Olivia looked over in time to see Elliot pull out his gun, dashing into the warehouse, while the negotiator was yelling at him and into the phone at the same time.

"Oh no." Olivia breathed.

--

A few minutes earlier…

--

Elliot strode over to the hostage negotiator, whose name was Neville Arthur.

"Hey, Neville." Elliot called, an undeniable strain in his voice. He shook hands with Neville, who knew that the kid was Elliot's daughter.

"We're doing all we can, Elliot." Neville said quietly, and Elliot nodded, looking at the building and saying,

"Well, what's the status?"

"We've got a phone in there, but so far he's not talking to us. All he's saying is that the girl is lying, that his friends didn't rape her, that his friends are innocent and that the girl is lying. Does this make sense to you?" Neville said, and Elliot's face darkened considerably.

"No, it doesn't. He must have my daughter confused with another girl."

"That's possible. Especially if he's traumatized or some other psych crap like that." Neville said, and Elliot nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that has to be it."

Suddenly, the phone crackled to life and a man's voice came on, obviously the kidnapper's. Neville shot Elliot a glance that told him to stay out of the conversation, and Elliot nodded, stepping back a few feet and preparing himself mentally to not say anything. When Neville set the phone back down, he sighed.

"What's up?" Elliot immediately asked, and Neville looked him in the eye and said,

"He's not letting her go until his friends are released from prison. He says that if any cops try to stop him, he'll shoot the girl."

"The girl has a name. Her name is Lizzie Stabler, Neville, got that?" Elliot said heatedly, letting his temper get the best of him.

"I know, Elliot, I know." Neville said quietly, and amended, "He said that if any cops come in, he'll shoot Lizzie." Elliot swallowed hard, and then the phone crackled to life again, with the kidnapper shouting,

"I don't think so, you lying broad! Don't you dare try to get away from me, you're staying here until I get my friends back! NO! Come BACK here!" A shot rang out, and Elliot's face drained of all color.

"Lizzie." He whispered, and drew his gun as he started running into the building, hell-bent on finding his little girl and carrying her out safe. Neville shouted at him and then into the phone, alternating between the two.

Elliot ran inside, following the sound of the man's voice screaming at his Lizzie. He dashed up some stairs, with his gun at the ready, and finally found the room where they were. The door was locked, so he prepared to kick it open.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Olivia standing there. "Olivia get out of here." He said quietly, and she shook her head defiantly. Elliot felt his temper rise, but then Olivia whispered,

"Elliot, if you break that door down, Lizzie's chances of survival go down, way down. Listen to me, you have to talk to him, otherwise he will kill her."

"Whose side are you on, anyways? Do you want Lizzie to be carried out of here in a body bag?" Elliot snapped quietly, and Olivia's eyes filled with hurt, only to be replaced by anger.

"No! I love Lizzie, Elliot! I'm just trying to make sure we all get out of here alive!"

"All? So you want the bastard that kidnapped my daughter to be alive to? Well, I guess I know where you stand."

"Elliot!" Olivia said hushed, her voice filling with hurt. "I don't care about him! I think he deserves to be locked up, I'd prefer that, but if it's choosing between him and Lizzie, I'd take Lizzie everyday!"

"We're not talking about this now." Elliot hissed, adding, "I'm going to save my daughter, and then we can continue this argument." Olivia's eyes widened, and then she raised her hands in the air, saying,

"Fine. You don't want me here, I'm gone." She strode down the stairs, and Elliot refocused his attention on getting Lizzie out safely.

But a few moments passed, and Elliot heard Olivia's voice coming from inside the room, and listened in shocked horror.

--

Olivia snuck around to the side of the room where the kidnapper was keeping Lizzie, and quietly opened the door. The kidnapper had his back to her, and she aimed her gun at his back, sorely tempted to shoot him. Instead she said clearly,

"NYPD, drop your gun and let the girl go!" The man spun around, holding Lizzie in a headlock with a gun to her head.

"No!" The man yelled, digging the barrel of the gun into Lizzie's temple. "I said no COPS!" The man screamed, and Olivia raised her gun-free hand in the air, saying,

"I know, but I came to offer you a deal."

"What?" The man snarled, and Olivia said,

"You'll get further if you have a cop as a hostage. Let the girl go, and you can have me. Then you'll get further with your demands. Think about it." Olivia kept her gun at the ready while the man considered it, and then said,

"No funny business?"

"No funny business. Do you see anyone else here?" Olivia countered, and the man shook his head. He let Lizzie go, who ran over to Olivia and hugged her tightly. Olivia gave Lizzie her gun and whispered in her ear,

"Lizzie, remember when I taught you how to shoot?"

"Uh huh." Lizzie said quietly, and Olivia said,

"When he grabs me, I want you to shoot him in the leg, all right? Can you do that for me?"

"What if…" Lizzie began to say fearfully, but Olivia shook her head, saying,

"No 'what ifs' You can do this, I know you can. And then duck, after you fire, all right?" Lizzie nodded and Olivia walked over to the man, who grabbed her and put her in a headlock too. Olivia locked eyes with Lizzie and nodded. The man snarled,

"Go on, get outta here you lying brat." Lizzie's eyes widened in anger and she said,

"I am not a lying brat!" Lizzie threw back the safety on the gun and a shot rang out.

BANG

--

Did you like my ending? I promise I won't leave you hanging very long, I'll update within two weeks at the most, and a few days at the least. Let me know how I'm doing, and if you want it to be romantic E/O at the end, or just friendship. Either way works for me, so just let me know! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!


	12. She's Done

Chapter 12 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

The shot didn't come from Lizzie's gun, it came from Elliot's as he kicked the door open and shot the gun holding Olivia hostage. The bullet tore through Olivia's shoulder and pierced the man's heart, making him fall backwards, dead before he hit the ground.

"Lizzie!" Elliot cried out, looking around frantically for his daughter.

"Dad!" Lizzie cried, dropping Olivia's gun and racing into his arms. Elliot pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly.

Meanwhile, Olivia had gotten up and holstered her gun, trying to ignore the horrible pain in her right shoulder. She ripped a piece of cloth off of her jacked and covered her wound, hoping to fix it up when she got home. She looked over, seeing Elliot and Lizzie embracing while SWAT members stormed the warehouse. Olivia walked out, and when she walked out the front door, she held up her hand with thumbs up, calling,

"Suspect down, child rescued. We're all good in there."

Everyone visibly relaxed, but then Cragen spotted the blood coming from her jacket "Olivia! What the hell happened to you?"

"Little graze." Olivia said, shrugging. She bit back a moan at the pain, and Cragen pulled down her jacket, seeing all the blood.

"Damn, Liv! A 'little' graze? Get me a medic over here!" Cragen said over his shoulder, and a medic rushed up, leading Olivia over to the back of the ambulance that had been dispatched, just in case. She sat and let the medic poke and prod at her bullet wound, while her mind wandered to the hurtful words Elliot had thrown at her.

"_Whose side are you on, anyways? Do you want Lizzie to be carried out of here in a body bag?"_

"_All? So you want the bastard that kidnapped my daughter to be alive to? Well, I guess I know where you stand."_

"_We're not talking about this now."_

"_I'm going to save my daughter, and then we can continue this argument."_

Olivia was jerked out of her reverie as the medic put her arm up in a sling and said, "This is the best I can do. Make sure to reapply this antibiotic every few hours, and…"

"Yeah, come back if I feel worse or something like that. I know, I've been here a few times." Olivia said quietly, though shooting a 'thanks' glance at the medic. The medic nodded, and Olivia got up, to see Elliot carrying Lizzie out. She was crying, and was telling him about something that was visibly upsetting Elliot. Lizzie and Elliot both looked up at the same time, and their eyes met Olivia's. Elliot's eyes hardened in anger, while Lizzie's widened in relief.

"Olivia!" She shouted, leaping down from Elliot's arms and racing to hug Olivia. As Lizzie swung into Olivia, Olivia almost fell backwards and let out a sharp gasp at the pain. Lizzie picked up on it and took a step backwards, looking at her sling. "Olivia, what happened?"

"I just got a little scratch from a bullet, nothing really." She said dismissively, and Lizzie carefully hugged Olivia. They both heard footsteps and looked up to see Elliot standing there. He saw her sling, and closed his eyes for a moment. He snapped them back open and said,

"We need to talk, Olivia."

"Now?" She asked, and Elliot shook his head.

"No. I'm taking Lizzie home, and then I'll come see you."

"Here's a better idea. Why don't you just tell me what it's about now, since you look pissed?" Olivia countered, and Elliot clenched his jaw before nodding curtly. He strode away, and after giving Lizzie to Munch and Fin with instructions to Munch on not scaring her with politics, and then strode off after Elliot into a small stretch of trees nearby. When Olivia spotted him, she started off saying,

"Elliot, what was your problem back in the warehouse? I was just trying to help!"

"Okay, like you helped my daughter hide the fact that she was raped from her father? Which just happens to be your best friend and partner?" Elliot countered, looking straight at her.

"She asked me not to tell you." Olivia said stiffly, and Elliot threw his hands up.

"So? Don't you think I have a goddamn right to know? I'm her father for God's sakes!"

"Exactly! See how you're reacting? You would've scared the living hell out of Lizzie if she would've told you!" Olivia said, and Elliot replied angrily,

"That doesn't give you the right to withhold that from me! How would you feel if that was your daughter that you had been kept in the dark about her rape?" Before Olivia could answer, Elliot added, "Oh wait, I forgot. You wouldn't know, because you don't have kids. I mean, you don't have a kid."

There was a long pause, and Olivia said quietly, "That was really low."

"Yeah? Well, so is keeping Lizzie's rape from me. I'm her father for God's sake!" Elliot said, and Olivia straightened up, saying,

"At the risk of repeating myself, **exactly**! Do you even notice how terrified the victims are when their parents or families find out? That's exactly what Lizzie was feeling! I wasn't about to either break her trust or make that terror worse. No way in hell."

"I still have a right to know." Elliot growled, and then noticed her sling. "You, you got shot, didn't you?" He asked in a flat voice, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Why, does that bother you? Just gives you more fuel to say that I can't protect myself, that you have to be, quote, 'looking over your shoulder, making sure I'm okay' end quote, right?" Olivia said, and Elliot shrugged. "You know what, Elliot?"

"What?"

"I'm done. You obviously can't stand to be in my presence, since I kept your daughter's rape from you."

"What do you mean, done?" He asked, confused, and she kept her eyes cool, though her heart was breaking as she said,

"I mean I'm done. Goodbye, Elliot." She turned and walked away, going to give Lizzie one last hug. She got in her car, and drove off, leaving Elliot standing there, still trying to process just what in the hell had just happened. Then, the fact that the only person who fired a shot was him, which had to mean that he was the one that shot Olivia. A horrified look crossed his face, and then he realized that he had to go after her.

But the rational, father part of him warned him that Lizzie needed his love and care that night, and that he would see Olivia at work the next day. With a sigh, he walked over and took his daughter to his apartment, where he spent the night with her, letting her talk and not getting visibly angry or judgmental on Lizzie's part.

"Dad?" Lizzie asked quietly, when Elliot was tucking her into bed.

"Yes, baby?" Elliot said, stroking her hair.

"Don't yell at Olivia. I begged her not to tell you, it's not her fault. You want to blame someone…"

"Don't even go there. I'm not blaming you." Elliot interrupted, and Lizzie said,

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, you want someone to blame, blame the guys that raped me." Elliot smiled at her, kissing her forehead and saying,

"You've been spending too much time with Olivia."

"How's that?"

"You sounded exactly like her a few moments ago. That would be something she'd say."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. I'm just saying, don't be mad at her, Dad."

"I'm not, sweetheart. I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Elliot said with a smile, and Lizzie snuggled under the covers and mumbled, half-asleep,

"Good, 'cause she hates it when you're mad at her. She loves you, you know." With that she dropped off to sleep, and Elliot was left sitting there, shocked beyond belief.

"She loves me?" Elliot whispered to himself, getting up and walking out, pondering the idea. Really it should've been absurd, but after that one night they spent together, he wasn't so sure it was absurd anymore.

Elliot eventually fell asleep on the couch, where he had sat all night, trying to figure out whether it was possible that Olivia loved him, and whether it was possible that he could love her.

--

Okay, normally I like cliff-hangers, but I figured I'd give you a break from the cliff-hangers and give you a normal ending. I promise, more to come, and in the next chapter, you are all gonna be shocked beyond belief! AND you're gonna find out what Olivia meant by she's 'done'. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and adios for now!


	13. Come Back Please

Chapter 13 is up!!! This chapter will have Simon in it, and just pretend that his girlfriend's boy is his son, named Garth Marsden, and Garth's mother passed away, and ENJOY!!!

--

"Aw damn…" Elliot muttered as he stepped off the elevator at his precinct. He had just spilt coffee on his tie, and muttered curses under his breath as he strode into the office area and sat down, setting his coffee down. He fumbled for another tie in his desk, and by the time he had it changed, he noticed a letter on his desk.

"You'd better open that, Elliot." Munch said from his right, and Elliot looked over to see Munch and Fin both reading a letter that had been left on their desks too.

"What the hell?" Fin said, rereading his.

"What the hell does she think she's doing this time?" Munch elaborated, rereading his as well. Elliot tore his open, and read,

"Dear Elliot,

I'll come right out and say it, I'm a coward. I can't handle saying goodbye to you in person, although I already did. If you don't understand by now, go ask Cragen. I'm sure he'll know by now. You were a great partner to work with, Elliot. I'll miss you.

Sincerely,

Olivia Benson

PS, I know you're still mad at me, so I'm apologizing. I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark, Elliot. It wasn't right, nor was it fair. I don't think I'll ever see you again, El, so, have a good life. Goodbye."

Shock gripped him, and he stared at the letter for a long moment, not comprehending what it meant. Frantically he looked to Olivia's desk, waiting for her to walk in or jump out and say, "Just kidding!"

He waited, but nothing happened. Fin and Munch watched with apprehension as Elliot shoved his chair back and strode to the Captain's office. He walked in, and Cragen looked up, having waited for him for the past half-hour.

"What does this mean?" Elliot demanded, showing him the letter.

"Olivia resigned. She came in early, handed me her gun and shield, and a resignation letter." Cragen said simply, showing Elliot the gun and badge that used to be Olivia's.

"No. No way, this can't be happening, this can't be happening again." Elliot said, refusing to believe it. Cragen nodded, saying,

"I couldn't believe it either. But she put her apartment up for sale, and, she's gone, Elliot. She told me that she was done."

Those words triggered Elliot's memory, and he slammed his fists down on Cragen's desk, swearing and saying, "Dammit! This is all my fault!"

"How?" Cragen demanded, and Elliot sank down in a chair, saying quietly,

"I blew up at her; she kept Lizzie's rape from me."

"Lizzie was raped?"

"Yeah, and Liv was the one who found her. She kept it from me, and when I found out, after Lizzie was kidnapped, I blew up at her."

"And?" Cragen said, and Elliot continued softly,

"She told me she was done. I didn't get it, so I took Lizzie to my apartment, and then it hit me. I was the one who shot her. I was going to go see her, but I couldn't leave Lizzie alone, so I figured, I figured it could wait until today." Cragen was silent, and then he stood up.

"You had damn well better make this right." Cragen said quietly, deadly to Elliot, and Elliot looked up, saying,

"What can I do?"

"Find her. Go after her. I don't care, but get her back here. You broke this, you fix it." Cragen said, before striding out to see Casey, see if she got a letter/visit from Olivia too.

Elliot paused for a moment, seeing a picture of Olivia on Cragen's wall. "I'm so sorry, Olivia." Elliot said quietly, and left the office, intending to find Olivia and at least talk to her, if not bring her back to New York City.

--

While Elliot searched for Olivia, she was driving down the highway, tears coursing down her face as her heart broke every mile marker she passed. She couldn't believe that she had just left her job, her friends/family and most importantly, her best friend. Neither of them had talked about the night they had spent together, but now it was in the front of Olivia's mind. She was falling in love with Elliot, try as she might to deny it.

Eventually she made it to Philadelphia, where she had called her half-brother Simon, who was waiting for her with her nephew Garth. Simon had gotten a condo, and all but forced Olivia to stay with him and Garth. That night, while Garth was in bed, Olivia turned off her phone after seeing 20 missed calls from Elliot, and 15 from Casey, and about 12 from Cragen, Munch, Fin, George and Melinda, 12 from each of them. Simon saw her turn her phone off, and said,

"What're you doing here, Olivia?"

"I'm here. For good." Olivia said sighing, and sitting down.

"But, why?"

"My partner got extremely pissed at me, his daughter was raped, and she asked me not to tell him. Begged me, in fact, so I didn't. When he found out, he went ballistic, and I knew he couldn't work with me anymore, so I saved him the trouble of getting rid of me as a partner and just resigned." Olivia said, staring into her coffee. Simon was quiet for a moment, and then put his hand over hers, saying,

"Olivia, I understand. You can move in with Garth and I, okay? I can probably get you an interview at the Philly PD, or something like that…"

"All right, Simon, but use your name. Use Olivia Marsden, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, if I become Detective Benson again, Elliot'll find me, using the police officers database." Olivia said, and Simon nodded.

"All right. But first, you get some sleep."

"Yes, Father." Olivia teased, and Simon ducked his head.

"I guess this parenting stuff is leaking over into my non-child life." He said, and Olivia smiled, putting her arms around her brother and hugging him.

"Thanks, Simon." She whispered, and he hugged her back, saying softly,

"You're welcome, Liv." Olivia smiled, and then checked on Garth before going to bed in the spare bedroom. Simon watched her go, wondering what it was going to be like with Olivia living with him, and with her being extremely unhappy.

--

Elliot was up on the phone all night, dialing every police station in New York, trying to figure out if they had seen a woman matching Olivia's description. Eventually he had gotten a rough route that she had taken, from New York all the way to lower Pennsylvania. Elliot dragged himself into work the next day, and put up the map that he had traced Olivia's route with.

"Why're you beating yourself up over this, Elliot?" Munch asked, and Elliot sighed, replying,

"Because I'm the reason she left. And I am damn well gonna find her."

"You'll have help, Elliot." Fin said, walking up. He scoured the map, and then said,

"I've got a contact in Philly; I'll give him a call and tell him to look for an applicant by the name of Olivia Benson."

"Thanks Fin." Elliot said quietly, and Fin looked at him, saying with a laugh,

"She's one of us, Elliot. 'Course I'm gonna do all I can to get her back. Even if it's for a sorry ass like you." Elliot shot a smile at him and said,

"Yeah. All right."

Fin went and checked out his contact in Philly while Elliot just stared at the map. Finally, he bit his lip and murmured,

"Where are you, Olivia?" When he got no answer, he added, "Come back, please. Please."

--

End of this chapter! You can guess where I'm going with this, but I doubt you'll get it. Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter! I hope you like where I'm going with this, and I hope you liked this chapter! Review and let me know what you think, and thanks for reading and sticking with this story so long! Adios for now!


	14. Protecting Her Own

Chapter 14 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

A month had passed, and Olivia was quite happy working in Philly SVU, and her new partner was a man, Detective Caleb Johansson, and he was engaged to Detective LeAnn Alvarez, who was another detective in the squad. LeAnn's partner was Detective Jay Montozzo, who was single, but was getting back together with his ex-wife. Their captain was Captain Gary Brooks.

"Morning Liv." Caleb said in his southern accent, and Olivia smiled at him as she sat down.

"Hey LeAnn." Olivia tossed to the Hispanic detective sitting a few yards away from her on the other side of the squad room, and LeAnn smiled at her as she took a bite of her egg sandwich. Olivia focused on the sandwich, and when the smell hit her nose she jumped up and bolted to the bathroom, where she knelt by the toilet, throwing up her breakfast.

"Olivia? You okay?" LeAnn's voice said, and Olivia called weakly,

"Don't bring that stupid sandwich in here!"

"I'm not, I'm not. Sounds like you caught that flu that Jay has."

"Probably." Olivia said before being hit with another wave of nausea. LeAnn handed her a cool, wet washcloth, and Olivia put it on her forehead, sighing and saying, "Thanks, LeAnn."

"No problem. Good thing I got my flue shot."

"Aw, shut up." Olivia moaned, trying to fight the nausea.

"Well, all right. Maybe you should go home." LeAnn said cautiously, and Olivia shook her head, standing up slowly.

"Ladies, is everything okay in here?" Brooks called, and LeAnn said,

"No, I think Liv caught that stupid flu bug that Jay dragged in here the other day before you threw him out. She's tossing her breakfast back up."

"And dinner from last night." Olivia said weakly, and LeAnn smiled.

"Olivia Marsden, go home now. That's an order." Brooks ordered, and Olivia groaned.

"You hear that? No arguments." LeAnn said, and called to Brooks, "Can I take her home, Captain?"

"Do that. Make sure she's got soup and medication."

"Yeah, mental medication." Caleb's voice said from the squad room, and Olivia lunged for the door before Brooks caught her, with Olivia saying,

"Lemme go, I'm gonna kill him."

"Down, girl." LeAnn joked, linking arms with her. "There will be no killing of my fiancé without my help."

"Okay, whatever. Can I go back to work now?" Olivia asked, and Brooks shook his head.

"Nope. LeAnn, take her home, please. And if she gives you any trouble, call me, and I'll be right there." Brooks said, and Olivia muttered curses while LeAnn cheerfully towed her to the parking lot and took her home. When they got to Simon's apartment, LeAnn looked around and said,

"So, I see your nephew is still just as active as ever, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Olivia said, surveying the condo with a smile. She collapsed onto the couch, saying with her eyes shut, "You can stay, grab something to drink if you want."

"Naw, I'd better get back," LeAnn said, pausing at the door. "Bye Liv. Feel better."

"I'll try. Kill Jay for me, will you?"

"I'll do my best." LeAnn said, walking out and shutting the door. Olivia knew it had to be the flu when she didn't feel better a few weeks later, and Simon forced her to go to the doctor's.

She sat with Simon and Garth in the waiting room while the results for Olivia's test came back. They were trying to figure out what kind of flu Olivia had, so they could treat it. Garth was sitting on Olivia's lap, playing with his toy airplane when Simon's phone rang. He answered it, and when he hung up, he stood up, saying,

"I'm sorry, Olivia, but I've gotta go. A patient at the pharmacy needs her medication now, and I'm the only one who knows what she needs, exactly. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. All is forgiven if you leave Garth with me." Olivia said slyly, and Simon nodded as he laughed, hugged Garth and Olivia and then left. Just then, the doctor came out with a slight smile. "Hey Doc. How long do I have to live?" Olivia joked, and stood up, letting Garth stand.

"I've got good news, Olivia." The doctor said with a broad smile, and handed her the results. "You don't have the flu, you're about 5 weeks pregnant."

_Pregnant._ The word repeated itself in Olivia's mind about a bazillion times, though the part of her that always wanted a child was leaping for joy. "Oh my God." Olivia said quietly, the words whooshing out like her breath. The doctor gave her one last smile and handed her a piece of paper with a gynecologist's name on it. The doctor left, and Olivia swung Garth into her arms and carried him out, still numb from shock from the news.

She drove back to their condo, still in shock, and when she let Garth run around, she sat down at the desk in her room and did the math. Not that she needed to, because the last man that she had slept with was Elliot Stabler. And she hadn't slept with anyone for at least 5 months before that, so there was no doubt in Olivia's mind that the child was Elliot's. With a small shiver, Elliot's words came back to her,

"_If Kathy gets pregnant again I'd shoot myself."_

"_Oh wait, I forgot. You wouldn't know, because you don't have kids. I mean, you don't have __a__ kid."_

The more she thought about it, the more her resolve hardened. She wasn't going to tell Elliot about the child until after it was born. Granted, it would only be a few days after the child's birth that she would tell him, but definitely not until then. She didn't know how he would react, so she needed to give him time to adjust to not having her in his life, because she wasn't going back into his life, even though she was having his child. If he hated her, then so be it. She wasn't going to be around someone who hated her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her cell phone trilling. "Marsden." Olivia answered, and Simon's voice said,

"Hey Olivia. How'd the doctor visit go?"

"Um, I'll tell you about it when you get home."

"Oh. Well, okay. I'm on my way now, don't tell Garth but I'm stopping for pizza."

"Great." Olivia said warmly, and smile appearing on her face. "I'll see you soon." She added, and he replied,

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye Simon." She said, and hung up. Garth leapt into his father's arms when Simon walked in, and Olivia was still sitting at her desk, staring off into space.

"Olivia." He said, knocking gently at her open door. She jerked back to reality and looked at Simon, smiling.

"Hey." She said, and Simon put the pizza down on the kitchen table before coming back and sitting on a chair across from Olivia.

"So how long do you have to live?" Simon asked, meaning for it to be a joke, and Olivia took a deep breath and looked Simon straight in the eyes, saying,

"I'm pregnant."

Simon sat there, shocked for a long moment, and then said, "But, how far along are you?"

"Five weeks." Olivia replied, and Simon did the math, saying,

"That means, the father is still back in New York, am I right?"

"Yes." Olivia whispered, and added, "But I didn't know I was pregnant when I left, I swear to you, Simon."

"It's okay, I know, Olivia." He said soothingly, and added, "Who's the father?" Olivia gave him a long, searching look and said,

"I'll tell you, but I refuse to tell him before I have the child. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Simon said, blowing out a breath and Olivia said quietly,

"Remember my partner Elliot Stabler?" At Simon's affirmative nod, she said, "He's the father. Elliot Stabler is the father of my baby." At the words 'my baby' Olivia's arms went protectively around her stomach. Simon looked on appreciative that Olivia's maternal instincts were already kicking in.

"You'll be a great mother, Olivia." He said, laying a hand on her knee and then walking out.

"I sure hope so." Olivia whispered, and then pulled out her wallet, that had a picture of Elliot. "I'm so sorry, Elliot. You'll never forgive me now. Maybe that's for the better, but, still, it hurts so much." She traced the face on the picture and murmured, "I love you." With that she tucked the picture back into her wallet and walked out to eat pizza with Simon and Garth.

--

Once again, not much of a cliff-hanger. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! I love those who review, so thanks to you too!!! Adios for now!!!


	15. Stupid Hormones!

Chapter 15 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Olivia's alarm screamed at her, and she groped for it with her right hand, shutting it off quickly and sitting up, her hands immediately going to smooth her bed-head hair. She got up, stretching and yawning and went into the bathroom, going to take a shower. She kept thinking about what was in store for her that day, because it was the first day she was going back to work after an ordered-week off. Her coworkers still thought that she had the flu, and she had to tell them that she was pregnant today.

She sighed as she tilted her face up to get the brunt of the spray from the shower, and about 5 minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, drying her hair and dressing quickly. She straightened her hair, and it fell to her mid-back. As she stepped out of the shower, Garth came running straight at her and threw his arms around her waist, saying,

"Morning Aunt Olivia!"

"Morning Garth! Go wake your father up, I've got to go to work." Olivia said, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair. Garth bounded into his father's bedroom, and Olivia smiled as she quickly strapped her weapon to her waist and grabbed her coat, calling out, "I'm leaving, Simon!"

"All right! See you later!" Simon and Garth chimed together, and Olivia smiled.

"Bye!" She called, and left. As she drove towards the precinct, she stopped for a cup of coffee and a small breakfast at her favorite corner bistro. As she walked into the precinct, a black man with a ponytail and glasses stood up, and said,

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I never meant to give you that flu I had…"

"Jay, calm down. I didn't have the flu." Olivia said, putting her hand on his arm briefly.

"You didn't? Then what did you have that had you worshipping the porcelain God?" Caleb called, and Olivia glared at him, saying,

"You're just full of them today, aren't you?"

"He's just getting started, Olivia." LeAnn called, and the two women shared a smile. "So, what did you have?" LeAnn added, and Olivia bit her lip, saying,

"Um, LeAnn, can I see you in the crib for a minute?"

"Sure." LeAnn said, though a little confused, and followed Olivia up into the crib. "So what's up?" She asked, turning to Olivia as soon as they got into the crib.

"Um, I didn't have the flu. I'm pregnant." Olivia admitted, and LeAnn was shocked, but recovered fast and asked,

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks." Olivia replied, and LeAnn quickly did the math.

"The father's back in New York. But the baby isn't why you left, is it?"

"No. The baby's father is why I left. He was my partner, and, well, it's a long story."

"I've got time." LeAnn said, sitting down. Olivia sighed and sat across from her, saying,

"Well, my partner was married for the longest time to a woman named Kathy, and they have 1 daughter in college, Maureen, one daughter in high school, Kathleen, one girl and one boy that are twins, Lizzie and Dickie that are in middle school, and a toddler, Eli. They're divorced now, and one night, after an incident that involved me being kidnapped and then almost killed, it just happened. But then, he found out that I kept his daughter's rape, Lizzie's rape from him. He blew up at me, and I'm positive that he hates me. So, I figure, I'd be doing him a favor by leaving, so he didn't have to go through all the paperwork of getting rid of me as his partner. And, the rest is history." Olivia made the ending sound like a joke, but the joke fell flat.

LeAnn tried to process all of that information, and then the door to the crib burst open and Jay, Caleb and Brooks stood there, shocked looks on their faces.

"You were listening to us?" Olivia demanded, a furious look on her face. When they all nodded, she shoved past them, muttering, "Screw all three of you." She stalked down the stairs and walked out, not bothering to grab her coat. LeAnn glared at all of them and walked out after her, seeing her striding down the street.

"Olivia! C'mon, Liv, wait up!" She called, running down the street and eventually catching up to Olivia.

"Damn hormones." Olivia muttered under her breath, and LeAnn laughed as she got Olivia to stop walking.

"C'mon, Liv, let's go back. You're freezing, and so am I. Plus, those idiots that call themselves men are waiting to apologize to you." LeAnn said, pulling Olivia back to the precinct. Olivia rolled her eyes as LeAnn pulled her back into the precinct, and immediately Jay and Caleb apologized. Brooks just called her into his office, and when she shut the door, Brooks said,

"So you really are pregnant."

"Yes." Olivia said, and Brooks sighed.

"Well, you can stay in the field for now, but eventually, you are going to have ride desk duty."

"And that I am most definitely not looking forward to." Olivia said viciously, and Brooks smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" He said cautiously, and Olivia's shoulders slumped.

"I can't tell you his name. You'll go looking for him, and I won't have that. I won't." She said firmly, and he nodded. She turned and walked out, and immediately was pulled into plans for a celebratory drink after work, though she would be drinking juice instead of alcohol. And then LeAnn brought up the baby shower, which Olivia tried to shoot down, but Jay and Caleb liked the idea, and she was outvoted.

The next few months passed by quickly with plans for a baby shower and quite a few cases coming up.

Meanwhile, back in New York City, Manhattan SVU had caught very few cases in the past few weeks, and so Elliot spent almost all of his time trying to track Olivia down. Munch and Fin tried to talk him out of it, they figured that if Olivia didn't want to be found, then they wouldn't find her. Eventually Cragen decided that if what Olivia wanted was not to be found, then they should honor her wishes.

But did Elliot listen to them? Of course not, he kept looking for an Olivia Benson anywhere in the US. He even started to look outside of the US, but that got him absolutely nowhere. Even Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen started to notice the change in him, although Lizzie was mostly quiet now, and she spent more time in her room than she ever did. Eventually Kathleen called Elliot out on it. They were sitting, eating dinner at Elliot's condo and she said,

"Dad, what is wrong with you? You've been distant to all of us the past few weeks, ever since Olivia left!"

"Kathleen, there's just some stuff going on, and…"

"Stuff by the name of Olivia. Just admit it, dad, you're in love with her. Right?"

"Kat, I don't think…"

"A simple question, dad. Yes or no?"

"Yes." Elliot said quietly, and Kathleen leaned back, looking triumphant.

"Then what are you waiting for? You said you found her route, why don't you follow it, and find out where it takes you?"

"I did, Kat, and I got nowhere. There is no Olivia Benson anywhere, not Philadelphia, not Washington D.C., not anywhere between here and Philadelphia, and those are the only places she could be." Elliot said, and got up.

Later that night, while Elliot was lying in bed, he put his hands behind his head and sighed, thinking to himself, _"You know, maybe Munch, and Fin, and Cragen have the right idea. Maybe Liv doesn't want to be found. I can't blame her, after the way I treated her. But still, God how much do I want to apologize to her. Maybe this is for the best, anyways. We could never be together the way I want, because of our jobs. Unless…No. Don't go there, Stabler. Don't even think about it. Too late now, I guess."_

Elliot sighed, as he closed his eyes and thought, _"Wherever you are, Olivia, I hope you're happy. I won't look for you anymore, if that's what you want. You want me out of your life, so be it. But I'm still, so sorry. Goodbye."_

And with that, Elliot drifted off to sleep, and as always, his dreams were filled of Olivia Benson.

--

End of this chapter! I hope you like it so far, and thanks so much for reading! The next chapter'll be up in at least a week, if not a few days, because I already started it! Adios for now!


	16. Surprise Baby Shower

Chapter 16 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"Marsden." Olivia's voice said, and Lizzie's voice said,

"Olivia?"

"Lizzie! How'd you get my cell number?" Olivia said with a smile, and Lizzie said,

"I called your work number, and some guy answered, and gave me your cell number."

"Let me guess, his name was Caleb, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"He's my partner." Olivia said quietly, but a grin was on her face.

"You sound happy."

"I am, Lizzie, really I am." Olivia said, letting out a contended sigh.

"Good. But I don't think Dad is."

"Why not?"

"I think he's decided to stop searching for you. I heard him talking to himself, and he said that if you don't want him to find you, then he'll stop searching for you." Lizzie said with a sad sigh, and Olivia said,

"Well, that's good. I don't need him to find me yet, Lizzie. Just know that there are two options that I never once considered, one is not telling your father that I'm pregnant, and two, not telling you. I'll tell him eventually, but I just want, no, I need to wait until after the baby's birth, okay?"

"I understand, Olivia, I really do, but I just, I just miss you, a lot." Lizzie said quietly, and Olivia blew out a long breath and said,

"I miss you too, kiddo. A lot."

"I better go now. If I don't go to bed…"

"I know. You won't wanna get up for school tomorrow. You hang in there, okay Lizzie?"

"I will. You too, Olivia."

"All right, kiddo. I love you."

"Love you too, Olivia. Bye."

"Bye." Olivia said softly, and clicked her phone shut. Hearing Lizzie's voice, like she had since she left, made her really miss New York and her home. She sighed and her hand came to rest on her midsection that had been growing steadily for the past 5 months. She was now on desk duty, as nothing had really happened in those five months. Olivia sighed again, and said quietly to the baby she was carrying, "It'll be okay, sweetheart, I promise."

"Talking to your baby again, Olivia?" Simon said from the doorway, and Olivia sighed, struggling to sit up. "No don't, I just came in to see if you were awake."

"I am. Why?"

"LeAnn's on the phone. She said she tried your cell, but it was busy." Simon said, walking over with the phone. Olivia smiled and said,

"Thanks, Simon." He nodded and exited the room, and Olivia put the phone to her ear, saying, "What's up, LeAnn?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Nope. Why?"

"You should come over my apartment. I feel lonely."

"Call your fiancé." Olivia muttered with a smile, and LeAnn exasperated sigh came through the phone and she said,

"I don't want to! I've seen him enough, I want to see you! Ever since you have to ride a desk, I haven't seen too much of you. Brooks doesn't want you in the thick of things…"

"Because of the baby, I know." Olivia said with an exasperated sigh of her own. She bit her lip and said with a sigh, "Fine, but I can't stay long. Ever since I passed the 7 month mark, I've been getting so damned tired way too early."

"Great!" LeAnn exclaimed, and hung up. Olivia blinked, and said sarcastically,

"Okay. Good talking to you too, LeAnn." She clicked the phone off and got up, although it took her a moment to make sure she didn't fall. "I feel like a whale." She muttered, and Simon's muffled laugh came from the doorway.

"No worries, Olivia." He said, holding his hand out for the phone. She handed it to him, and said,

"I'm going to see LeAnn. Apparently she's lonely."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Simon asked, and Olivia glared at him, saying,

"I'm not an invalid yet, Simon Marsden. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." He shrugged, and went back to reading Garth a bedtime story. Olivia grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door and locking it as she walked as gracefully as a pregnant woman could as she got in her car and drove the 20 blocks or so to LeAnn's condo.

She walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open, and she saw LeAnn, Caleb, Jay, Brooks, Simon and Garth all standing there. She stood there, shocked, and then her eyes dancing with merriment as she turned around and went to walk away, saying, "Sorry, must have the wrong house."

At once, Brooks and Caleb gently grabbed her arms and pulled her back carefully, saying, "Nuh uh, Liv, you're gonna stay, and enjoy yourself. This is for you, and your little baby." Brooks said with a smile, and Garth wrapped his arms around his aunt's big stomach, saying,

"Yeah, Aunt Livvy, you gotta stay, so baby can have fun too!"

"All right, sweetheart, I'll stay." Olivia said, tussling up his hair and she looked at her coworkers with a smile. "What're we waiting for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, and LeAnn grinned, pouncing over to the stereo and turning it up, saying,

"It's time to get funky!" Everyone laughed, and had Olivia sit down so they could bombard her with gifts. Since they didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, they just got the baby clothes that a boy or a girl could wear, and some toys that babies usually play with, and even a crib and a diaper changing system. Olivia opened them all, and she and LeAnn cooed over every one of them.

Eventually, it started to get late, and Olivia was dozing on the couch next to Garth, while LeAnn, Caleb, Jay and Brooks discussed the thought of the baby's father. They weren't sure what to do when Olivia did have the baby, because Brooks, Jay and Caleb knew that if they were in the father's situation, they would want to be there. But LeAnn retorted back with,

"But what if the father's some abusive freak? I wouldn't want him in my baby's life." They all considered that, but didn't think Olivia would date someone like that, much less get pregnant with him, though Caleb argued that pregnancy often wasn't planned.

But then, Olivia stirred in her sleep, and the four adults fell silent as Simon came back from the bathroom as Olivia muttered in her sleep, "I'm so sorry, Elliot."

LeAnn, Caleb and Jay looked at each other, and Jay said, "Maybe he's the father."

"Elliot? Elliot's her partner, I think." Simon said, checking up on Garth, who was fast asleep. He turned around to see four pairs of eyes staring hard at him. "What? He is."

"Then Olivia probably got pregnant by her partner. Boy do I know that feels." LeAnn said, narrowing her eyes at Caleb, who stared at her. "What?" She said, and he choked out,

"You're pregnant?"

"Oh no!" She said quickly, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She swatted at him, and added, "I was talking about falling for her partner. I know how that feels." Everyone nodded, and then decided to call it a night. Brooks left, and Simon took Garth home. Jay went upstairs to the spare bedroom, while LeAnn laid Olivia down on the couch to make her more comfortable. Then she went upstairs hand in hand with Caleb.

That night, Olivia couldn't stop dreaming about Elliot and her baby, no matter how hard she tried. She always wanted a girl, but she figured that Elliot would be happier with a boy, as he already has 3 girls and only 2 boys, so that would balance the scales out. But the sex of her baby was still a mystery, and she was going to keep it that way. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want to find out until after the delivery. Olivia guessed that she was just old-fashioned like that.

Finally, around 4 in the morning, she drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep with no dreams at all. But if she hadn't been in such a deep sleep, she would've heard the front door open, and then would've felt the prick of a needle slid into her arm. But after that, she didn't feel anything at all.

--

Gotta love my cliff-hangers, am I right? Anyways, I hope you like so far, and I'm thinking in the next chapter, Olivia might have her baby! What do you think, boy or girl? And ideas for names, I'm looking for those! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading! Adios for now!!!


	17. I Wouldn't Do This To Her!

Chapter 17 is up! I know, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER, but since I don't want to have to take up the chapter with the introduction, just go to my profile, in the very beginning I explain why I haven't updated this story and a few others in, like, 5 months, probably more. In here, news of Olivia's abduction spreads to New York, with Elliot the prime suspect. Meanwhile, Olivia discovers the identity of the man who abducted her, and tries to understand the reason why. Enjoy!

--

Stretching, LeAnn made her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and saying, "Good morning!" When she didn't get a reply, she peered down at the couch, seeing the covers thrown off, but no Olivia. "Liv?" She called, a little louder.

Her eyes spotted a piece of paper lying on the table and she darted to it, snatching it up and reading quickly. "Oh God!" She yelled, dashing upstairs and grabbing her gun. "Lee? What's wrong?" Caleb's sleepy voice said, and she snapped,

"Liv's been abducted."

Caleb leapt out of bed and grabbed his own gun as LeAnn dashed down the stairs and headed outside. "I've got the backyard," Caleb tossed over his shoulder as LeAnn went for the front door. Jay heard them running around and got to his feet, instinct had him grabbing his gun. He found the paper that LeAnn dropped, and his stomach dropped as he swore.

Jay's hand found his cell phone and hit speed dial for Brooks. "Brooks."

"Captain, Olivia's been abducted."

"Son of a bitch," Brooks swore, and Jay could hear him getting out of bed. "I'll be there in 10." Brooks muttered, and hung up. LeAnn and Caleb ran back into the house, both of them reporting that any sign of Olivia or her kidnapper was gone.

LeAnn was struggling to keep her composure, and Caleb wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her temple. Jay was frozen, staring at the note until Brooks showed up. He grabbed the letter out of Jay's hand and read it out loud,

"Detectives, I've taken your precious Olivia, only I know her as Benson, not Marsden. Maybe I'll teach this bitch a thing or two about getting herself knocked up when she's not supposed to. He never wanted to be a father again."

LeAnn lifted her gaze to Brooks' eyes and said, "I hate to be the one that says this, but it sounds like the father of her baby hired someone to kidnap her."

"Elliot. I'll get a flight to New York; this is enough evidence to question him. I'll give his captain warning beforehand, though, but who is his captain?" Brooks mused, looking at Jay who grabbed his laptop and with a few strokes on the keyboard said,

"Captain Donald Cragen."

"An old friend," Brooks said quietly, and pulled his own cell phone, dialing the Chief. "Chief, this is Gary Brooks…I'm fine, thank you, but one of my detectives has been kidnapped, she's pregnant…they left a note, suggesting they were hired by the baby's father…yes we think he's a detective in Manhattan Special Victims Unit…correct, I'll need a flight to question him…thank you, Chief…me too. Bye." Brooks hung up and sighed.

"When does your flight leave?" Caleb asked, and Brooks replied,

"A few hours. Jay, I need you to look up all the information you have on Elliot Stabler, and Olivia Benson. I want to be forewarned what kind of questioning I should use."

"I find it hard to believe that the love of Olivia's life would do that to her," LeAnn stated firmly, and disappeared upstairs to change. Caleb sighed and followed her, saying to Brooks and Jay,

"I wish she would finally see that human beings are capable of anything,"

Jay started working immediately, and Brooks said, "I'm going home to pack. Send me all the info on my Blackberry, okay?"

"Will do," Jay said, immersed into his research.

--

While Brooks was flying to NYC, LeAnn, Caleb and Jay were in the squadroom, scanning the forensics report on the note. Of course, there were no fingerprints or DNA, and a sweep of LeAnn and Caleb's condo and surrounding area was no help either. With collective sighs and steely eyes, they made their way back to the condo, going to question the neighbors, hoping to net a few witnesses.

Brooks landed, and was greeted by Don Cragen. "Long time no see," Don joked, and Gary hugged him.

"Long time no talk," Gary replied with a grin, and Don led the way to his car. "Are you hungry or something, Gary?"

He sighed, saying, "As much as I'd like to put this off, I can't, Don. One of my detectives was kidnapped in the middle of the night, and one of your detectives is my only suspect at this point."

Don's eyes widened as he started driving, and said, "Which one?"

"Elliot Stabler."

"Your detective?" Don questioned, and Gary replied,

"Olivia Marsden, but apparently you know her as Olivia"

"Benson," Don breathed, and Gary nodded. "She's been kidnapped? Elliot didn't do it; he's still here, for God's sake!"

"I didn't say we think he did it, we think he paid for it, orchestrated it."

"What evidence do you have?"

"A note that stated 'he never wanted to be a father again',"

Don pulled up in his parking spot, and stared at Gary. "Explain, everything please,"

"Olivia's 7 months pregnant. She told her half-brother Simon that the father is Detective Elliot Stabler. What would you do in my shoes, honestly Don?"

"I'd question the father," Don admitted, his thoughts going wild. "She's pregnant? And she ran? No way, that's not Olivia," He stated, and Gary replied softly,

"She didn't know she was pregnant until a few weeks after she got to Philadelphia, Don,"

Don took a deep breath and said, "All right. We'll go up, and you can question Elliot in my office,"

"That's fine. It's not an official interrogation or anything; off the record I just want to clear him and get back to Philadelphia to find Olivia,"

"I'm coming with you." Don stated, and Gary nodded, saying,

"If you want, I have no objection."

The two men went into the building and took the elevator up to the SVU level, and Don showed Gary into his office, and then went into the squadroom. "Elliot," Don called, and when Elliot turned around, he added, "My office. Someone needs to talk to you,"

Elliot followed him into his office, and when he saw Gary his eyes clouded with confusion. "Detective Stabler, I'm Captain Gary Brooks," As they shook hands, Elliot asked,

"Captain of what?"

"Philadelphia SVU," Brooks stated, and Elliot's eyes widened. "And I know your Detective Benson, only as Detective Marsden."

"Is she okay? Did she tell you why she left, what was wrong, anything?" Elliot rushed, and Cragen said quietly,

"Elliot, Olivia was kidnapped. And she's 7 months pregnant. With your child."

That threw Elliot for a major loop. He stared at Cragen, and then at Brooks for a long moment before managing to find his voice. "Pregnant? Mine?" He croaked, and then a smile slowly spread across his face. Just as quickly it slid off, and he said, "She left because she was pregnant."

"No. She found out a few weeks after she left. Apparently, she left because her partner hated her, and she wanted to make it easier for him to work and live his life by disappearing." Brooks said quietly, watching his face intently. A flurry of emotions flashed across his face, anger, shame, pain and blame.

"I was angry, but I wanted to tell her I wasn't anymore," He muttered, dropping into a chair and burying his face in his hands. "This is all my fault. All of it. If she hadn't had to move, she wouldn't have been kidnapped. We'd be happy, both of us," He whispered, obviously in his own world.

"Detective," Brooks said sharply, and Elliot's head came up, blinking back tears. They cleared in a moment, and he rose to his feet slowly, saying,

"If you wanted to know anyone who had a grudge against Olivia here, you could've just called. So why are you here, Captain Brooks?"

"Because the kidnapper left a note." Brooks said, pulling out a copied version and handing it to him. Elliot scanned it, and his hands shook with anger. His furious eyes snapped up to Brooks', and he spat,

"You think I had something to do with this."

"I can't rule it out until you give me evidence to the contrary," Brooks said quietly, and Elliot blew up.

"You son of a bitch, I wouldn't do this to her! I couldn't!"

"Elliot!" Don snapped, and Brooks held up a hand to him, letting Elliot shout,

"He's probably going to hurt her, beat her! Maybe even God forbid, kill her! Do you honestly think I could do that to my partner? Cause her pain when she's had enough of it at my hands, not physically but mentally? She had my back for over 11 years; she's saved my ass more times than I'd care to admit, on the job and off, and just because there are some bastards out there who would do something like this to the mother of their child, but I sure as hell wouldn't. God, I love her! I love her," Elliot said, the scared for Olivia tears coming through at the end.

--

Well, did you enjoy his outburst? I had fun practicing it on my fish, just to make sure it sounded right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise, I'll be updating more regularly as I write. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with this even though I didn't update, and please don't hate me for not posting!!!! :( Adios for now!


	18. Hello Harris

**Chapter 18 has arrived! I don't blame you if you hate me for completely forgetting about this story, but when I got a new laptop, this story just completely fell by the wayside and I didn't even know I hadn't finished it until someone PM'd me and asked me if I had given up on it. I'm so sorry! I'm writing like a fiend until I finish this story!**

**Enjoy!**

Elliot sank down onto a chair, covering his face and breathing, "I've screwed everything up. She'll never forgive me."

The two captains exchanged meaningful looks and Brooks said quietly, "I'll need to go through your phone records, bank accounts, everything."

"Go ahead. I don't care." Elliot muttered, rubbing his face. Cragen looked at Brooks who wisely decided to leave. Cragen pulled his chair next to Elliot and said,

"Never say never,"

"Who would hate me so much to make me the prime suspect in this…?" Elliot murmured, and Cragen sighed.

"I don't know, but you need to figure that out. Take today, go home and go through your files, find out who would hate you so much as to implicate you as the abductor of your partner and unborn child," He instructed, and Elliot nodded, standing.

"Let me know if they find anything," Elliot implored, and Cragen nodded.

"We'll find her, Elliot, we will,"

"We have to," Elliot said, and walked out. He strode past Fin and Munch, who looked at him strangely since Brooks was sitting at Elliot's desk, going through his computer and phone records and bank statements.

"John, Fin," Cragen called, and the two partners stepped into their captain's office. Quickly he explained what was going on, and he told them to go through Olivia's past cases and see if they could find someone who was now in Philadelphia.

Meanwhile, Olivia was slowly waking up, tied to a bed. No matter how she tried to move, she was stuck. And no matter how hard she tugged at the knots, they weren't coming untied. She let out a groan of frustration and a familiar voice came from the corner,

"Ah, the little whore is awake,"

Olivia couldn't believe it. She struggled to sit up and her eyes strained in the dark to see her captor. "You bastard!" She hissed, and he chuckled.

"Best calm down, Detective, or the baby might suffer some harm,"

"Don't you dare threaten my child," Olivia growled, and her captor held his hands up, seemingly in surrender.

"Do you remember me, Olivia?" He said quietly, stepping into the light. She nodded savagely, saying,

"Yes. Hello Harris."

"Captain Lowell Harris to you, bitch," He sneered, and she snorted.

"You lost that title when your ass was thrown in prison,"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm out now," He gloated, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I see that. How?"

"Easier than you'd think. I managed to get myself transferred to Philly prison with my connections and from there I broke out like any inmate would do,"

"Why Philly?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you were here," He drawled, running his fingers down her face. She pulled away and said in disgust,

"How did you know I was here?"

"It's called research, my dear," He said with a smile, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Olivia fell silent and closed her eyes as she wracked her brain for a way to get out of this situation. The only comfort she had was that her friends were looking for her. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she stared at Harris.

"What did you do to my friends?"

"Calm down, I didn't touch them. They were of no use to me," He said carelessly, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. "But don't think they'll be coming to save you. They'll never find us,"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because we're hidden, deep in the land of a farmer in the outskirts of Philly," Harris said, checking his watch. "I do believe my water should be boiling by now. I'll be back with dinner, Olivia,"

With that he turned and disappeared up the stairs. Olivia glanced around and it was clear she was in the basement, but it was relatively small. That mean the rest of the house was probably small, which meant it wasn't really a house, it was more of a small shack. She closed her eyes and prayed that her coworkers were looking for her, and had looked through her past to find who hated her.

Her eyes flew open again when she realized that when they tracked her past, they would find Elliot and the rest of her friends in New York, and they would tell Elliot about her pregnancy. A groan escaped her lips when she thought of how much he probably hates her. "I'm sorry," She whispered, and closed her eyes again.

"You know, maybe Elliot's enemies aren't the key," LeAnn said thoughtfully, looking at Jay and Caleb.

"Why do you say that?" Caleb asked, and LeAnn explained,

"Because all he did to implicate Elliot was write a sentence in a note. He didn't do anything else, and Elliot has had no contact with any hired guns or anyone in Philly at all,"

"That we know of," Caleb said, and LeAnn shook her head.

"Call it intuition, but I think this guy did that so we'd look in the wrong direction. I'm going to start going through Olivia's enemies, that's the key," She said, and picked up the phone to call her captain. When she'd gotten clearance to shoot for that angle, she went into the NYPD archives online.

Eventually she found a case where Olivia had gone undercover in a women's prison, and the report said something about Detective Tutuola rescuing her from the basement. She picked up her phone and dialed the detective's number.

"Tutuola," A man said, and she began with,

"Hi I'm Detective LeAnn Alvarez, I'm a coworker of Olivia's,"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I just have a few questions. Does the name Lowell Harris ring any bells?"

"Of course it does. Olivia went undercover in the women's prison for that case,"

"Yes, I'm looking at the file and I was wondering if I talk to you about it, face to face,"

"You mean Skype?"

"I was hoping, yes,"

"That's fine." They exchanged their screen names and LeAnn took her laptop into Brooks' office, away from the two boys. When Fin's face appeared on her screen, she smiled at him.

"So you're the famous Fin," She said, and he looked confused. "Olivia talked about you a lot,"

He smiled and said, "Oh did she?"

"Yeah. The report of this case said you found Olivia in the basement with Captain Lowell Harris. What were they doing down there? I'm assuming he didn't know she was a cop,"

"No, not 'til after I came down," He glanced around and sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but Liv will understand. He took her down there with the intention of raping her, that's what we were trying to expose in the prison, the guards raping the inmates."

LeAnn was silent for a moment. "Was he…did he…"

"No, but he was close to it when I ran down. She didn't talk about it much, she never told anyone else here and I know she went to a counselor about it,"

LeAnn nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "He's still in prison?" She questioned, and Fin tapped some keys on his laptop. His jaw dropped and she immediately sat up straight. "What? What is it?"

"He was transferred to Philadelphia, overcrowding, and he is currently on the run,"

"You mean he's escaped?" She cried out, and he nodded, swearing loudly.

"I'm on the first flight down there," He stated, and she nodded, hurriedly getting to her feet.

"Thank you for the information, Detective,"

"Call me Fin," He tossed out, and she smiled.

"LeAnn. Bye." She closed out of her Skype connection and dashed into the bullpen.

"Lowell Harris, find out if he's got any connections around here, any property or anything else," She commanded of Jay and Caleb, and they stared at her for a long moment. "I'll explain while you're doing it!" She cried out, and they began to type.

She told them everything Fin had told her, and they began to type faster. "He wants her now because of what didn't happen back then," Caleb said in fury, and Jay nodded stiffly.

"He just implicated Elliot to make us look in the wrong direction." They both waited for LeAnn to say that she told them so, but it didn't come. Caleb glanced at his fiancée and saw her staring at the board that had Olivia's picture on it.

"We'll find her, LeAnn," He said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"What if he raped her already? She could lose the baby, she could already be dead," LeAnn worried, and Caleb kissed her.

"Don't think about that. Just focus on the fact that we will find her," He assured her, and she nodded as they got back to work.

Jay, meanwhile, was on the phone to Brooks and told him the entire story. "Yes, Fin has already booked flights for all of us to come down. We'll be there in a few hours, I'll call you when we've landed,"

"All right. We'll keep searching for any kind of property or person connected to Harris,"

"And check to see if there are any large properties in Philly, like extremely large where Harris could hide out," Brooks instructed, and Jay nodded as he said goodbye and hung up.

**Since I've completely neglected you wonderful readers, I've posted the next chapter for your reading pleasure :) I really hope you're enjoying the story so far and thank you so much for sticking with this story! I know the beginning was pretty rough, but I like the way this has turned out so far.**


	19. False Alarm

**This is chapter 19! Wow, I can't believe how long this story is so far. I may decide to go back and rewrite the beginning chapters, since I'm not sure they're up to par with the rest of the story. Not until after I finish writing the ending, of course! Let me know in the reviews (or PMs) if you think I should go and rewrite the beginning chapters, thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

By the time that Brooks, Cragen, Elliot, Munch and Fin arrived at the Philly bullpen, Jay, Caleb and LeAnn were furiously typing into their computers, searching any and all databases for anything on Lowell Harris.

When Elliot walked in, LeAnn eyed Caleb meaningfully. He got up and walked over to him, and was startled by the look of grief, self-hated and torture in his eyes. Caleb held his hand out to the NY Detective, who took it with a confused look.

"I'm Olivia's partner here, Caleb Johansson," They shook hands and shared a look of understanding, that they both wanted to find Olivia no matter what.

"Where are we on this?" Brooks asked just as Jay yelled,

"Captain!"

"What?" Both Cragen and Brooks said, and they glanced at each other with a ghost of a smile on their faces before turning to Jay's computer screen.

"There are a couple of large farms on the outskirts of Philly, do you think he could be hiding out there?"

"It's possible. All right, let's divide into teams," Brooks instructed, and put himself in charge of one and Caleb in charge of the other one. "Sorry, Don, but you'll want someone who knows the area," He apologized to his old friend, and Cragen nodded in understanding. "LeAnn, Elliot and Don, you're with Caleb. Jay, you're with me, and John and Fin too," Brooks split them up equally as Jay sent the directions to Caleb and LeAnn's phones

"Let's head out," Caleb said after confirming that both he and LeAnn had received the directions and map. The two teams of four got into separate cars and headed to different destinations.

While they were headed to the two farms, Harris had untied Olivia so she could eat and they shared a simple meal of spaghetti and garlic bread. Harris had a glass of wine, and gave Olivia sparkling cider. "No alcohol for the pregnant whore," He had said sweetly as he poured the cider. He laughed when she sniffed it and said, "No worries, my dear, if I wanted to poison you I would've done it already,"

When they finished eating, Olivia looked at Harris. "I need to use to bathroom,"

He sighed. "Fine. I nearly forgot pregnant women need to pee all the damn time," He drew his gun and aimed it at her stomach to keep her in line as he took her upstairs into the bathroom that had no other door and was windowless. "Hurry up, bitch," Harris snarled, and Olivia opened the door.

"I'm sorry," She said politely, and Harris nodded, visibly softening. Olivia realized when she pleased Harris, he was nicer to her, and when she ticked him off, he was mean and nasty. She was afraid if she ticked him off too much, he would rape her or hurt her unborn child or even kill them both.

Harris led her back down to the basement and retied her to the bed. "I'll be back later, right now my favorite show is on and I haven't watched it since you got me tossed in the slammer," He told her and walked up the stairs.

Olivia tightened her fist and felt the tiny nail scissors she had found in the bathroom cupboard. She would wait until Harris went to bed and then would work on cutting herself free. She prayed that he would go to bed without raping her or hurting her.

Meanwhile, Brooks, Jay, Munch and Fin pulled up to the first farm. They went to the porch and knocked on the front door. An older woman answered the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Philly PD, ma'am, is your husband home?"

"Yes he is," She said, and stepped aside, "Please, come in," They stepped inside and the woman called,

"Henry! The police are here to speak to you!"

An older, balding man stepped into the hallway and walked towards the group of detectives. He shook their hands and said, "I'm Henry Silt, what can I do for you?"

"Are there any other buildings on your land, sir?" Caleb asked, and Henry scratched his beard.

"No, I don't believe so…" He trailed off in thought, and his wife spoke up,

"Yes there is, Henry, remember that old building that we used to store the feed in?"

"Ah yes, there is that, but we haven't used it in years, it's probably falling apart and full of rats," Henry said, and Caleb nodded.

"An inmate escaped from the prison and we believe they could be hiding in that old building of yours. Would you take us to it, please?"

"Absolutely. Is my wife, Mary, in any danger?"

"We don't believe so, but just in case she should come with us," Jay said, and as they walked out to the detective's car, Caleb gave a short explanation to the older couple.

"So he's got your partner," Henry said as they drove along the dirt roads of his property.

"Yes sir he does," Caleb responded as Henry directed them to the back of his land. They eventually saw a building in the distance, and Caleb pulled the car off behind some trees.

"Stay in the car and keep the doors locked," Jay warned Henry and Mary, and they were only too happy to oblige. Henry had brought his shotgun with him just in case, and he kept it across his lap as the detectives drew their guns and stealthily crept towards the house.

Jay and Caleb went in the front door while Munch and Fin went in the back. Jay noiselessly opened the front door and they slowly walked through the house, trying to muffle their footsteps. They met up with Fin and Munch, who reported they didn't see anyone, or any sign that anyone had been there.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from beneath the floor. Caleb yanked open the door that lead to the basement and the four detectives went down, guns first. "Olivia!" Caleb yelled, hoping to hear another noise as they didn't see anything in the large cellar of a basement.

Sudden movements in the corner of Jay's eye made him whip around, and he discovered the source of the bang. A large rat had knocked over a tin can half full of feed and was currently having a feast. "She's not down here," Jay said, holstering his gun.

"She's gotta be at the other farm," Fin said, pulling out his cell phone to call Cragen.

"Cragen," His boss answered sharply.

"Captain, Olivia's not at this one," Fin reported, and Cragen sighed.

"All right. We just pulled up to the second farm, you might as well head on over here. Brooks and LeAnn are asking if there's any other building on the property."

"Okay, we're leaving now," Fin said, and hung up. "They're at the other farm, let's go,"

"Do you think she's there?" Munch questioned as they headed up the stairs.

"I really hope she's there," Fin muttered as they headed back to the car and told Henry and Mary that they hadn't found the inmate or their fellow detective. They dropped the older couple off and told them that they'd call when they had found them.

Caleb sped off in the direction of the other farm, pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Jay just gripped the door handle and prayed that Caleb didn't kill them and that they weren't too late.

The second farmer, Billy and his wife Jean told Brooks and LeAnn about the old shack that was in the back of the property, having been used as a place to keep the feed for all of the animals, but when their house has burnt down and they built a new one closer to the road, they had stopped using the building because it was too far away.

"Can you show us where it is?" Brooks questioned, and Billy nodded as they set off in the captain's car.

"What do the police want with my old building?" Billy asked, and LeAnn replied,

"We have reason to believe a detective is being held hostage there by an escaped inmate,"

"No kidding! I hope you wring that no good hooligan's neck," Billy spat, and LeAnn half-smiled.

"Maybe I'll just shoot him instead," She replied, and Billy chuckled.

"That's a good girl,"

Brooks saw the building they were looking for, and he pulled off to the side so no one from the little shack could see the car. He told Billy to stay in the car and the two captains and two detectives got out of the car with their guns drawn.

**End of the nineteenth chapter! I am setting to work straightaway on the next chapter so you'll have it as soon as possible. This time I pinky swear, cross my heart and hope to die that I will finish this story. It's the only one I'm working on for the next few days, so I will definitely get it finished. Thank you so much for still sticking with this story, and I hope you enjoy it so far!**


	20. Too Close For Comfort

**Chapter 20 has been posted! See, I told you I would post it really soon! I'm working as fast and hard as I can on this story so I can finish it and get to the end you wonderful readers have been waiting for! This chapter might just include them finally finding Olivia, but in what state? Is she dead? Is she broken? You'll find out, just keep reading ;)**

**Enjoy!**

As Olivia heard Harris coming back down the stairs, she gripped the scissors in her hand, prepared to use them as a weapon if necessary. "Well, my dear, to be tied to not be tied, that is the question," Harris mused, contemplating the tied-up detective lying on the bed. "I believe to not be tied is the answer," He eventually said, and untied her bonds.

She rubbed her wrists and ankles to get the feeling back into them, and cringed at the knowledge that Harris was leering at her. "What are you going to do to me?" Olivia asked quietly, and Harris threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh come on, Olivia, you know what I'm going to do to you,"

"Humor me," She said through gritted teeth, and he stepped up to her, pulling her to her feet said, his face inches from hers,

"I'm going to do everything I intended to do to you that night in the prison, though in much nicer accommodations. I promise you won't forget about me anytime soon," His eyes darkened in the last sentence and his mouth descended on hers. He kissed her and thrust his tongue in her mouth for a long moment. Olivia kissed him back and went to wind her arms around his neck and then stabbed him in the chest with the scissors.

Harris stumbled backwards with a bellow and Olivia raced for the stairs. She barely got to the top when Harris grabbed her around the ankle and dragged her back down. Olivia hit the ground with a grunt and felt wetness seeping in her pants.

"What, had an urge to use the restroom?" Harris panted, using his shirt to stench the bleeding in his chest.

"No…my water broke…" Olivia said in terror, knowing she wasn't due for another month and a half, two months.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Harris muttered, and then roughly threw Olivia back onto the bed. "This is going to happen whether that damn kid of yours comes or not," He growled, and Olivia began fighting him. "That's right, keeping fighting, bitch," He panted, and she tried to shove him away, screaming,

"Get away from me! Get off of me! Get away!"

"No one can hear you, whore," He hissed, fumbling with his pants. Harris reached out and smacked Olivia hard across the face, but that only made her yell louder.

"Help! HELP!" She screamed as Harris grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She tried to knee him in the groin but he deftly pinned her legs to the bed with his knees.

"Screw you, bitch," He growled, and then half-smiled. "Oh wait, I intend to,"

Outside, the two captains and two detectives were making their way to the shack when a loud male yell was heard. They began running towards the shack and were inside when Olivia began screaming. All four of them hurried towards the basement door and were frustrated to find it shut and locked.

"Back up," Elliot warned, aiming his gun at the lock. He shot it twice and then LeAnn kicked it open. Brooks and Cragen went down with their guns up and saw Harris all over Olivia. They were afraid to shoot Harris right there in case the bullets went through and struck Olivia.

Elliot barreled past all of them and leapt on Harris, dragging him off of Olivia. "You will not touch her again!" Elliot bellowed as he slugged Harris in the right jaw. Harris growled and jumped on Elliot, punching him in the stomach. The two men fell to the ground and began wrestling as LeAnn rushed to Olivia's side.

"Olivia, sweetheart, I'm right here," LeAnn said, touching her bruised face gently. Olivia had her eyes closed and she was moaning in pain. "What hurts?" LeAnn asked hurriedly, and Olivia gasped,

"My-my water b-broke, LeAnn, I-I'm in labor,"

LeAnn's eyes went wide and she turned to Brooks. "Call 911, she needs to get to the hospital ASAP,"

"When is she due?" Cragen asked as Brooks went to make the call.

"Not for another two months," LeAnn said worriedly and stroked Olivia's hair. Cragen took a hold of Olivia's hand and squeezed. Her eyes flew open and found Cragen's.

"Captain…" She said hoarsely, and he shook his head.

"Don't talk, just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay," She said, gripping his hand tightly as another contraction ripped through her. LeAnn began timing them, and her face went pale.

"Her contractions are coming too fast,"

"NO! I am not having this baby in this hellhole!" Olivia spat, and LeAnn just nodded as Brooks came down.

"They'll be here in five minutes, Caleb already called them,"

"God bless that man," LeAnn muttered and kept stroking Olivia's hair.

Elliot had managed to knock Harris out cold, and cuffed him, breathing heavily. "I'll help you drag him upstairs," Brooks offered, but Elliot shook his head. He cast a worried glance at Olivia's moaning figure and then hauled Harris up the stairs and outside to the car. Elliot stood there, staring at Harris with nothing but hate in his eyes.

Abruptly, Harris swept his legs around and knocked Elliot to the ground. He leapt on top of the detective and pressed the chain on his handcuffs against Elliot's throat, choking him. Elliot tried to shove him off of him, but Harris had him pinned and he was losing his ability to fight as he slowly lost his oxygen supply.

Four shots suddenly rang out and the pressure against Elliot's throat disappeared, though Harris slumped against him. Elliot shoved his body off of him and put his fingers to the side of his throat. "He's dead," Elliot said quietly to the man who shot him, Don Cragen.

"I was coming up here to make sure you didn't kill him without cause," Cragen said as he holstered his gun.

"I would've preferred to kill him, but I'm glad he's dead," Elliot said in disgust, looking down at Harris's body. He then looked at Cragen and said, "Thanks. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that one,"

"No problem," Cragen said with a nod.

Just then the ambulance pulled up with a scream of a siren, along with a few police cars. The paramedics ran into the shack and within minutes were carrying Olivia out on a stretcher. LeAnn ran alongside the stretcher and climbed into the ambulance when they had loaded Olivia into it.

They wasted no time in slamming the ambulance doors and speeding off towards the hospital, leaving everyone else to give their statements and pray for Olivia and the baby.

After the uniforms had taken everybody's statements, they all piled into Caleb's and Brooks' cars, headed straight for the hospital.

LeAnn was pacing in front of the hospital, and when they pulled up she ran to Brooks' car and yanked open the door. "C'mon!" She yelled, grabbing Elliot's arm and pulling him not very gently out of the car.

"What?" He asked in concern, and she just shook her head, breaking into a run and still gripping his wrist so Elliot had no choice but to run after her. They reached the elevator and LeAnn tugged him inside. She jabbed at the button for the third floor several times, and when the doors finally slid open, she jerked Elliot out and led him in a sprint to the end of the hallway.

They burst through the doorway and Elliot immediately heard Olivia screaming. He didn't need LeAnn's help this time, he followed the sound at a run and through the door that he knew was Olivia's room. Elliot hadn't realized that LeAnn had brought him to the birthing section of the hospital, but he knew now.

Right before he stepped into Olivia's room, he suddenly stopped. LeAnn nearly ran into him and then said, "What? Go in there!"

"I…I don't think she wants me in there, LeAnn," He said quietly, stepping aside so she could go in.

"Like hell. She loves you, Elliot, and I know you love her. Get your ass in there and be there for her. At least give her that much,"

"But…"

"No buts! She needs you right now," As if the accentuate what LeAnn had just said, Olivia screamed again. "She is having your child! You need to be in there, regardless of what has happened in the past. It's the past, and you can talk it to death later, but forget about all that right now. Right now there's only you, her, and that baby that's gonna be born pretty soon without his or her father unless you get in there. Go!" LeAnn insisted, and they both stepped in the room.

**The end of the twentieth chapter! And now, onto the birth! Should it be a boy or a girl? Any name ideas? You'll probably see Elliot and Olivia talking about what has happened in the past in the next chapter too. Thank you soooooo much for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story!**


	21. No Air

**Welcome to Chapter 21! This will start off with the birth of Olivia and Elliot's child, but danger abounds for both mother and child. Will Elliot lose both of them? You'll find out! **

**Enjoy!**

LeAnn immediately moved to her friend's side, gripping her left hand and saying, "I'm here, Olivia, you can squeeze my hand 'til it breaks, I don't care,"

Olivia let out a scream as another contraction left her limp. Elliot took a deep breath and then stepped on the other side of Olivia, reaching out with a slightly shaking hand and touching her face. Her eyes snapped open and locked on Elliot's eyes.

"El…" She breathed, and then swallowed hard. "I'm so…"

"Shh," He said, shaking his head as he took a hold of her right hand and brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of her face. "I'm here now. That's all that matters," Elliot whispered, and Olivia barely had time to smile at him before another contraction hit.

"I can't…I can't…" Olivia gasped, dropping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut and screaming at the pain.

Elliot squeezed her hand and said quietly, "Look at me, Livvy, sweetheart look at me," She did, raising her head slightly until her brown eyes met his.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can," He said firmly, stroking her head. "Think of everything you've gone through in the past year. I can't think of a stronger person than you, Liv. You're a survivor, and you can damn well do this," Elliot said, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against her temple.

"Oh God…okay…I can do this…" Olivia breathed out and rode through the next contraction with both LeAnn and Elliot coaching her.

"All right, Olivia, you need to push!" The doctor cried out, and Olivia squeezed Elliot's and LeAnn's hands as hard as she could and screamed bloody murder.

She flopped back against the bed with a huge sigh, whispering to Elliot, "How…how did Kathy do this…five times?"

"Technically it was four, Lizzie and Dickie are twins," He said, stroking her hair over and over.

"No, it was five," Olivia ground out as the doctor said,

"One more push, Olivia, come on,"

"Seriously!" Olivia hollered as she pushed one final time, and this time her screams were mixed with the high-pitched cry of a newborn baby.

"You did it, baby, you did it," Elliot breathed, resting his head against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting go of LeAnn's hand and reaching over to gently touch Elliot's cheek.

"I love you, El," She whispered, and as he drew back to look at her, her breath caught in her throat.

"Liv?" He asked in alarm, seeing her choking. "She can't breathe!" Elliot bellowed, and was immediately shoved aside for nurses and doctors to surround her. He put his hands on top of his head and looked completely helpless.

"Elliot, come on," LeAnn implored, all but dragging him out of the room.

"Where's…where's our baby?" Elliot said, looking around for the doctor.

"They…they had to take her to emergency surgery, she couldn't breathe when she was born," LeAnn said shakily, and Elliot looked at her with utter agony in his eyes.

"Sh…she?" Elliot stuttered, and LeAnn smiled.

"Yeah, you guys have a beautiful baby girl,"

She led him into the waiting room and looked at him sadly as he collapsed in one of the chairs, putting his head in his hands. She went over to the rest of the guys and wrapped her arms around Caleb. "After Olivia gave birth, she just stopped breathing, I heard one of them say something about her lungs collapsing. And the baby couldn't breathe when she was born, I think because she was premature," She explained, and Caleb gently rubbed her back.

"Oh my God," Cragen muttered while Fin muttered a string of curses and went over to the waiting room wall, punching it not as hard as Elliot would have, but hard enough to give him some distraction for his worry over one of his best friends.

Munch went over and sat next to Elliot, just placing his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, El," Munch said quietly.

"Yeah. She's a survivor," Elliot said hollowly, quoting what he had told Olivia earlier.

"And I'll bet your daughter inherited that from her mother. She's a survivor too, Elliot," Munch comforted his friend, and Elliot nodded his head.

"I hope you're right, John,"

It seemed to take forever, but in reality it was only a few hours when a nurse came into the waiting room. Elliot literally leapt to his feet and flew over to her, the question already written all over his face. "Your daughter is sleeping peacefully, Detective," She told him with a smile, and Elliot's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Can…can I?"

"Of course, follow me," She said, leading him back to the windowed room that housed all the sleeping infants. The nurse pointed out his daughter to him, right in the front. Then she went inside and carefully picked the sleeping girl up and brought her out to her father. "Here she is," The nurse said happily, handing the girl to Elliot. "Have you two thought about a name yet?"

"We…we haven't had the chance to discuss it," Elliot said quietly, and the nurse nodded with a sympathetic smile. She gently laid her hand on his arm for a moment and then disappeared down the hallway. Elliot slowly made his way back to the waiting room, nearly walking into a wall twice because he couldn't take his eyes away from his beautiful daughter.

When he reached the door, his little girl fidgeted in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at him and he was struck by the fact that she had Olivia's exact eyes, same color, same shape, same everything.

Elliot stepped into the waiting room and everyone instantly saw the look of pure adoration and love on his face, and they all smiled. He glanced at them and LeAnn rushed over, cooing over how cute she was. Cragen walked over and asked Elliot, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Elliot said, carefully handing his baby girl to Cragen, and there she fell asleep. Everyone crowded and admired the sleeping baby girl, and Elliot slumped back in the same chair.

"You okay?" Fin asked, coming to sit next to him.

"I'll be better when I find out how Olivia is," Elliot sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Look, I don't want to come off like I'm prying or anything…"

"You won't. Just spit it out, Fin," Elliot said with a small smile, and Fin chuckled.

"Alright, well, we were talking, and if Olivia wants to come back to New York City, she's still got a spot in our precinct. Cragen called the Chief and everything, and it's all set,"

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked, suddenly sit straight.

"Absolutely. I'm not saying you need to start making plans to have her move back…"

"Why not?"

Fin looked at him for a long moment. "Have you ever thought of the fact that maybe she doesn't want to come back to NYC?"

Elliot hadn't. "I assumed…"

"Funny thing about that. When you assume, you make an ass outta you and me, just keep that in mind," Fin told him, and Elliot thought about that.

"I guess…I'm gonna have to talk to Olivia, a long talk,"

"No kidding. Don't worry, Cragen'll keep the baby for you while you do," Fin said, nodding over to their Captain, who hadn't let the little girl go since Elliot had handed her to him.

"I do think the first thing me and Liv need to talk about is a name for our little one,"

"That would probably be a good idea. This'll be a good story to tell her when she gets older,"

"What?"

"That she went quite a few hours without a name when she was born," Fin chuckled, and Elliot nodded with a smile.

"At least she's alive. That is something I'm grateful for,"

"Yeah, something we're all grateful for," Fin said, and then the two men fell silent.

"Fin…?" Elliot said, and Fin replied,

"Yeah?"

"If Olivia doesn't want to move back to NYC, I think I might move here."

Fin was silent for a long moment again. "You're really gone over the moon for her, aren't you?"

"I…I love her, I've loved her for a long time, but I was stupid and prideful and…"

"And an ass?" Fin suggested, and Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, that too. I'll have to make her see that none of this is her fault. It's my fault, it's all my fault,"

"Good luck with that. She's the same way as you in that department, you both blame yourselves for everything, when most of the time blame is the least important aspect of the matter,"

Elliot looked at him. "Since when did you become so insightful and therapist-like?"

Fin shrugged. "I've been spending a lot of time with Ken, I guess you could say he brings out the best in me,"

Elliot barely heard what he said, since the doctor stepped into the room and glanced at them all. "Anyone here for Olivia Marsden?"

"Yes, how is she? Is she gonna be okay?" Elliot demanded, lurching to his feet, and the doctor looked at him for a long moment.

**Aren't I evil to cut it off right there? Of course I am, but I'll update as quick as I can (which definitely means within the next week) and you'll discover whether Olivia is still alive or not. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you like this story so far!**


	22. Annabelle Rose

**Chapter 22 is up! And now the cliffhanger shall be resolved, and you shall all know whether or not Olivia has survived giving birth or not. I also wish to give a big thank you to all of you who are still reading this story, who have stuck with me through the forever and ever of not updating. I will finish this story, I swear!**

**Enjoy!**

The doctor questioned, "Are you Elliot Stabler, by chance?"

"Yes, why?" Elliot was confused, and the doctor smiled.

"I understand. Olivia is awake and has been attempting to get out of bed to come find you, and her daughter. Giving birth exhausted her system, and it simply shut down from lack of oxygen since she wasn't breathing regularly,"

"But she's okay," LeAnn stated, and the doctor nodded.

"Absolutely. She's breathing, she's unhurt and there seems to be no lasting damage,"

"Can…can I see her?" Elliot breathed, and the doctor nodded again.

"If I didn't allow you to see her, she'd probably sneak out to see you anyways," The doctor chuckled, and Elliot turned around and looked at Cragen.

"Captain, can you watch her for a minute? I…I want to talk to Olivia, I need to talk to her,"

"Go on, I'll bring her in a little while," Cragen replied, shooing him towards the door the doctor had stepped through. Elliot followed the doctor towards Olivia's room and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Olivia called, and Elliot opened the door. "El…" She breathed, and he shut the door as he stepped into her room.

"Olivia…I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am…" Elliot whispered, and Olivia was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, and he put his hand to his head.

"All that business with Lizzie, what I said to you…" He winced as he remembered the hurtful words he had tossed at Olivia, without really thinking about them.

"_Whose side are you on, anyways? Do you want Lizzie to be carried out of here in a body bag?"_

"_All? So you want the bastard that kidnapped my daughter to be alive to? Well, I guess I know where you stand."_

"_You wouldn't know, because you don't have kids. I mean, you don't have a kid."_

"Lizzie talked to me that night, and she told me that if I wanted someone to blame, I should blame the guys that raped her. She was right," He added softly, and Olivia shook her head.

"No, you were right to blame me,"

"No, I wasn't. Even if I was, I had to right to go shooting my mouth off. I do that a lot, and I'm sorry. My anger is one of my worst faults, I understand that now," Elliot said sadly, and Olivia shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, El, I started all of this, and made it worse when I left,"

"None of that matters anymore, Liv. The only thing that matters now is our child. Our baby, our daughter," His voice softened at the end, and she smiled.

"They told me she's got my eyes,"

"She does, to a tee," Elliot said with a smile, and then grew serious. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I live in New York City, and you live in Philadelphia, and we have a daughter. What are we going to do?"

She saw what he meant. Olivia laid her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know," She whispered, and Elliot suddenly grew bold. He strode up next to her bed and she opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Did you mean what you said? In the delivery room?" He voiced the question he hadn't wanted to ask, being terrified of the answer.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," She said quietly, and glanced up at him. She saw the light shining in his eyes and she knew her decision.

"I love you too," He murmured and instantly wrapped Olivia in his arms. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his chest. "God, I've needed to do this since we found you," Elliot breathed, and Olivia asked,

"Do what?"

"Hold you," He said simply, and she drew back and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you," She sighed, and he stroked her hair. "And I want to come back to New York,"

Elliot froze. "Are…are you serious? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have good friends here in Philly, and it's not like I'm going to sever contact with them, nor with my brother and nephew, but my place is in New York, that's where my heart is," She said firmly, and Elliot captured her lips in another kiss.

"Cragen said there's a place for you in our precinct," He told her, and she smiled.

"God bless that man,"

"But I don't think we'll be able to be partners," He mused, and she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ya think? I'd say having a daughter together constitutes a personal relationship,"

"Well, I think living together might have something to do with it too," He added, and her eyes went wide. "I want it all, Olivia, I want you, our daughter, all together. I want to be with you; I love you,"

"I love you too," She murmured, "I want that too,"

"Good," He kissed her again, and then she drew back.

"We might want to think about giving our daughter a name before we discuss New York,"

"Ah. Good idea," He said, and she laughed.

"How about Annabelle?" She suggested, and he thought about it.

"It's pretty. I take it you've thought about this for a while?"

"Well…yeah…" She said quietly, and not for the first time regretted not telling Elliot about the pregnancy. He sensed her sudden sadness and lifted her chin.

"Hey, listen to me. Forget regret, Liv, and focus on the future. We both need to do that," He assured her, and she smiled.

"All right. You pick the middle name, then,"

Elliot thought for a while and then decided, "Annabelle Rose?"

"Perfect. Annabelle Rose Stabler." Olivia breathed, and Elliot looked at her in shock.

"Liv…"

"What? She's your daughter, I promise,"

"No, not that, it's just," He broke off, and then reached into his pocket and started rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?"

Elliot finally found whatever he was looking for, and he drew away from Olivia. "I bought this forever ago, with the off chance you might…and then when we found out where you were, I brought it with me, again on the off chance you might…"

"Might what?" Olivia questioned, and Elliot slowly slid to one knee next to her bed. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I know this is definitely not the most romantic place, and I know I'm not the most perfect man for you, but I love you, more than I've loved anyone before. Olivia Benson, would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

"Elliot…" She whispered, and then nodded. "Of course I will, Elliot, I love you so much,"

Elliot beamed and slipped the ring on her finger with trembling fingers and then burrowed his fingers in her hair, kissing her softly. He kissed her again and again, and then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat from the door.

Olivia looked over Elliot's shoulder and her eyes went wide. Cragen was standing there, rocking their daughter in his arms.

"It's really good to see you, Liv," Cragen said gently, walking over and gently brushing his fingers down her cheek. She smiled at his words, but she was unable to take her eyes off of her baby girl.

"Captain, this is Annabelle Rose," Elliot said proudly as Cragen handed Annabelle to her mother.

"Beautiful name," Cragen sighed, and Elliot nodded.

"Beautiful girl,"

"Absolutely," Cragen replied, and then spotted the ring on Olivia's finger. "Made an honest woman out of her did you?" At Elliot's nod he clapped him on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Elliot,"

"Thank you, Captain," Elliot said, and Olivia glanced up at them.

"And I've decided I'm coming back to New York, Captain,"

He smiled widely at the detective he considered to be his daughter and bent, kissing her on the top of her head. "Best news I've gotten all day, except the news that you were okay after surgery,"

"Yeah," Olivia said quietly, entranced by Annabelle's sleeping face. Slowly Annabelle woke up, and her eyes latched onto her mother's. They just stared at each other for a long moment, and then Cragen slipped out, giving the family some time to bond.

He went back into the waiting room and everyone there turned to look at him. "Annabelle Rose Stabler," Cragen announced, and they all smiled.

"Stabler?" LeAnn questioned, and Cragen's smile went even wider.

"He proposed, and she said yes,"

Fin let out a whoop and Munch beamed, while LeAnn clapped her hands together. "She gets her happy ending, oh I'm so happy for her," She sighed, and Caleb wrapped his arms around her.

"Sounds like it'll be a double wedding," He murmured in her ear, and she laughed.

"I'll bet Olivia and Elliot will be married far before we will. Have we even started planning our wedding yet?"

"Uh…not really…" He admitted, scratching his head.

"I'll bet they're married before the month's over, a small and personal ceremony," She stated, and Jay held out his hand.

"That's a bet I'm willing to take. I bet she wants an elaborate big deal, I'll bet you 50 bucks,"

"Oh you are so on, Jay," LeAnn said with a grin, shaking his hand.

**End of chapter 22! I hope you like the name, I had so many suggestions I finally picked this one. Thank you so much for reading, and I think only 3 more chapters to go! I hope you like the story so far!**


	23. Childish Arguments

**Welcome to Chapter 23! Sad goodbyes will be said in this chapter, as evident by its title. But who will they be between? You'll find out!**

**Enjoy!**

Elliot watched Olivia staring at their daughter, and he just smiled. "What're you grinning at?" She questioned, glancing at him.

"My beautiful fiancée, holding our gorgeous baby girl," He murmured, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I love you," She whispered, and he grinned at her before kissing her and replying,

"Love you too,"

"So I suppose I should turn in my resignation pretty soon, huh?" Olivia mused, and Elliot said quietly,

"If that's what you want to do,"

She glanced at him and saw the look on his face. "I always heard that home is where the heart is, and now I know what that means. Wherever you, Annabelle and I can be together, that's home."

"I can move down here if that's what you want. I'll do anything for you, Liv, you know that," Elliot said softly, and Olivia smiled.

"I know. But New York is my home, and I want to go back. I'm tired of running, El, I want to come home,"

"Then home you shall come," He declared and kissed her. She laughed and then said,

"I wonder if I can rent my old apartment…"

Elliot looked at her with an odd look on his face. "You won't be needing your old apartment, silly, you and Annabelle are going to come live with me," He said, with an obvious 'duh' in his voice. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're…you're asking me to move in with you,"

"I thought it was a given, but yeah I am,"

"Well I would love to. I thought maybe you might want to wait until after we get married,"

"Oh come on, Olivia, it's not like we'd be considered living in sin or anything," Elliot snorted, and Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My brain's still a little fuzzy from the pain meds they gave me before the birth,"

"From the sound of it, they didn't do much," He commented, and she playfully shoved his shoulder with one hand.

"Oh shut it, you," She scowled, and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll go get everyone else to come in and see you and Annabelle,"

"All right," She replied, gently stroking her baby girl's sleeping face. "I'm not ever going to let anything happen to you, baby," Olivia murmured, and then a knock came at the door.

She looked at the doorway and her face lit up when she saw Fin and Munch standing there. "Hey Liv," Munch said as he strolled in, and Fin followed.

"John! Fin! I'm so glad to see you," She exclaimed, giving both of them a one-armed hug since her other arm was occupied with Annabelle.

"It's great to see you, Liv," Fin said honestly, pulling a chair up and sitting next to her.

"Here, give me the little tot," Munch said, holding his hands out. Olivia carefully handed her daughter over and then turned to Fin. He took her hand between both of his and smiled at her.

"You scared the crap outta all of us, you know," He said severely, and she looked sheepish.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, wasn't your fault," Fin said quickly, but Olivia finished with,

"…about everything. Running away, staying away, everything. I was so preoccupied with myself, I didn't realize how much I'd hurt you,"

"We're a family, Liv, always have been, always will be," Fin said with a shrug, and Olivia smiled at him.

"Did Elliot tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Fin questioned, and Olivia grinned.

"That I'm coming back to New York with you guys. Me and Annabelle are going to live with Elliot,"

"So he's gonna make an honest woman out of you?" Munch asked, and Olivia turned her head, rolling her eyes at him.

"John, just because we're going to live together doesn't mean…"

"I saw the ring, Liv, what do you think I am, a circus monkey?"

"Yes," Fin and Olivia said in unison, and it was Munch's turn to roll his eyes. "You're the annoying one that won't shut up that everyone hates," Fin added, and Munch scowled before replying,

"No, I'm a damn good detective and I saw the ring, which is more than I can say for my partner, the witless wonder over here,"

"Oh you know what…" Fin started, but Olivia put her hands up in the air, calling,

"All right, all right, boys behave, you're both pretty,"

Both men looked at her as if she'd gone nuts, and then shook their heads. "Congrats, Liv," Munch piped up, and Fin shot him a look before adding,

"Yeah, we're happy for you two, you finally get your happy ending,"

"I can speak for myself you know," Munch said loftily, and Fin raised one of his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, right," He snorted, and turned back to face Olivia, but not before Munch stuck his tongue out at his partner.

"Children, children," Cragen said from the doorway, shaking his head.

"He started it," Fin and Munch said in unison, pointing at each other.

"And I'm ending it," Elliot said as he breezed into the room, and both Fin and Munch shot retorts back at him. Cragen gave Olivia an exasperated look and said,

"Do you see what I've had to deal with?"

Olivia threw back her head and laughed and then LeAnn poked her head in. "Can we come in?" She questioned, and Fin stood up.

"Of course. C'mon, John, give Annie back to her mom and let's get some coffee," He instructed, and though Munch gave Annabelle back to Olivia he countered,

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, nor would I want to be. God help the woman who brings into the world such a sarcastic, conspiracy-loving son of a…"

Their arguing voices faded as they walked down the hallway, and then Cragen ducked after them, muttering something about not wanting half of his detectives to murder each other.

"Liv," Caleb said in relief, stepping in the room and taking Fin's seat, grabbing onto one of her hands.

"Hey there partner," She said with a smile, and then looked up as Jay gently brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"You do know you scared the crap out of all of us, right?" Jay queried, and Olivia nodded, ducking her head.

"Yeah, I've been reminded by everyone about that,"

"It's just a warning to never do it again," Brooks said from the doorway, and she smiled at him, raising her arms. He gave her a hug and closed his eyes before backing away and allowing LeAnn to rush her best friend and hug her tightly.

"Anne-girl is so cute!" LeAnn squealed, and Olivia laughed.

"Nice, Lee, nice,"

"What? We both love _Anne of Green Gables_,"

"That's why it was nice," Olivia said with a smile, and then Caleb wrapped his arm around LeAnn's shoulders.

"That's my crazy fiancée," He joked, and she rolled her eyes.

Then Olivia got serious. "You guys should know…I'm going back to New York when I get discharged from the hospital,"

"I figured you would," Brooks said quietly, and LeAnn nodded as Jay said,

"We saw the ring as soon as we came in,"

"Yeah. As long as your happy, Liv, that's all I need to know," Caleb said gently, and Olivia's smile grew wider as she looked down at her daughter.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, Caleb,"

"And it's not like we won't see you, this isn't really goodbye, there's Skype and we can visit you and you can visit us," LeAnn said, reaching out for Annabelle. Olivia handed her to her and smiled.

"All of you had better be coming to my wedding," She threatened, and they all swore that they wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I'll be there with bells on," Jay promised, and Olivia roared with laughter.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Jay," Then she turned to LeAnn and asked, "Elliot and I talked about it for a little while earlier, and we were hoping you and Caleb would be Annabelle's godparents,"

LeAnn's mouth dropped open. "I would love you!" She said happily, leaning down and kissing Annabelle's forehead.

"Are you serious?" Caleb questioned, and Jay chuckled.

"He's questioning your sanity in such a decision,"

"Oh shut up, Jay. Yes of course I'm serious," Olivia said indigently, and Caleb grinned.

"I'd be honored,"

Olivia had one more question for her best friend. "And LeAnn, would you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" LeAnn trilled, handing the baby to Brooks so she could give Olivia a big hug.

Just then, Elliot came to the door and knocked gently. "All right, everybody out. The doc wants to see Olivia and Annabelle, just a routine check-up,"

"Does this mean I can get the hell out of here soon?" Olivia said hopefully, and Elliot shrugged with a smile.

"Who knows?"

"Out!" Olivia cried, pointing to the door. Everyone laughed at her as they got up and filed out. Soon afterward the doctor came in and after examining Annabelle and pronouncing her unhurt from the temporary depravation of oxygen to her lungs, he turned to Olivia and examined her. He also pronounced her unhurt, with no sign of any lasting effects.

"So can she be released?" Elliot questioned, and Olivia waited with bated breath.

"Yes. She and Miss Annabelle over here are free to go…" Olivia let out a whoop and then the doctor continued, "…as soon as I get the paperwork finished. Sorry, Detective,"

Olivia's face fell but Elliot just laughed and sat down on her bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry, Liv, you'll get out of here soon,"

"Not soon enough," She grumbled, but snuggled down with her fiancé and daughter.

**End of chapter 23! Only two more chapters to go, that's kind of sad :( I really hope you like this story so far, and the next chapter will have Olivia and Annabelle being discharged, and Elliot taking them back to New York to begin preparations for their wedding. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Come Back Home

**Chapter 24 AKA the second to last chapter has been posted! Like I said, this'll be the discharge of Olivia and Annabelle from the hospital, and after some packing, Elliot takes his family back home…to stay. It sounds like a rather fluffy chapter, but it will have some angst mixed in, especially considering Olivia still needs to give her statement.**

**Enjoy!**

Eventually, the doctor put through Olivia and Annabelle's release papers and once Olivia heard the good news, she was in a rush to put her clothes on and get out.

Then she realized that she'd have to be wheeled out in a wheelchair, and no amount of pleaded, threats or bribes was going to get her out of that one. As she sat in the wheelchair, holding Annabelle and pouting as she was wheeled out by Elliot, she glanced at LeAnn.

"How come you haven't interrogated me about what happened with Harris?"

"Because our lovely Captain let us put it off until you got out of the hospital. I'm going to come with you back to Simon's house and let you make your statement there,"

"Speaking of Simon…" Elliot said, tapping Olivia's shoulder and pointing at the parking lot as they stepped from the hospital. Olivia saw her half-brother and nephew start running towards her and she quickly got to her feet, giving Annabelle to Elliot before wrapping her arms around Simon's neck.

"I couldn't get away from work to visit you, and then Garth got sick so they told me I couldn't come visit you because I might bring the germs in to your or your baby," Simon babbled, and Olivia eased back and put her finger in front of his lips.

"Hey, it's all right, you're here now and that's all that matters," She soothed, and then kneeled down to greet her nephew.

"Hi Auntie Livvy!" Garth cried out, leaping into her arms. She held him tightly and kissed the side of his head.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Garth,"

"Missed you too," Garth said with a giddy grin, and then Olivia drew back.

"How would you like to meet your cousin, Garth?"

"Yea!" Garth exclaimed, and Olivia took Annabelle from Elliot.

"Garth, this is Annabelle. Annabelle, this is Garth, your cousin," Olivia introduced them, and then Annabelle woke up from her nap. She peered at Garth and when Garth made a funny face, Annabelle started to laugh.

"I made her laugh, Auntie!" Garth cried out with an excited look on his face.

"You sure did," Olivia said with a smile, and then straightened. "Simon, this is Annabelle, your niece,"

Simon gazed at her and then glanced at Olivia. "Can…can I hold her?"

"Of course," Olivia said, gently handing the baby girl to her brother. She watched fondly as Annabelle stared into Simon's eyes, and after a while she began to cry.

"Ah, she wants her mom," Simon said, giving the baby back to her mother.

"It's okay, sweetheart, we'll be home soon," Olivia soothed, rocking Annabelle as they all climbed in Simon's car. LeAnn, Caleb and Jay rode in one car, while Brooks, Cragen, Fin and Munch rode in the other. Brooks went with the NY crowd so they'd know where to go to get to Simon's place.

When they pulled up, Elliot took Annabelle into Olivia's bedroom so LeAnn could take Olivia's statement. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes and listened to what Olivia was saying. Fin and Munch were in the kitchen with Simon, while Brooks and Cragen were sitting in the living room with LeAnn and Olivia. Jay and Caleb were doing the same thing as Elliot, only they were in Simon's room.

"All right. Start at the beginning, Olivia, tell me about the night in the women's prison," LeAnn coaxed, and Olivia sat back, closing her eyes and telling the story.

"I was blamed for a riot that started in the prison, and Harris took me down to the basement. I thought we were going to solitary confinement, but once I was shoved in this room and I saw the dirty mattress, I knew what the prisoners were forced to go through. I fought him, and I managed to get away from him and I ran to the door, but it was locked. I screamed several times for help, but no one came. He caught up to me and handcuffed me to the door. Then he unzipped his pants…and very nearly raped me."

"But he didn't," LeAnn was surprised her voice was steady, because her hands sure weren't.

"No. And after that, Detective Tutuola came down and rescued me. Harris eventually went to jail for his crimes, and I thought I was done with him. Apparently I was wrong, very wrong," Her voice turned bitter in the last sentence, and LeAnn nodded.

"Now you came to Philadelphia, and here is where he found you, correct?"

"Yes. Harris researched me in prison and found out I had moved to Philadelphia. He requested a move here, and he made it sound like since he had been a guard once, they allowed the transfer,"

LeAnn made a scathing note to check into that and give whoever had done that some major hell. "How do you know this?"

"Because he told me," Olivia said simply, and LeAnn nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "After the baby shower my friends and coworkers threw for me, I fell asleep on your couch, and he took me from there because I woke up tied to a bed in a basement somewhere, and I had no idea where I was,"

"You remember nothing about the actual abduction?" LeAnn kept her voice even, she had to make sure even though she trusted her best friend.

"No," And Olivia knew that she had to ask. "Harris came down and taunted me, told me how he'd kidnapped me and how much he hated me. After a while, I managed to get him to let me go to the bathroom, and he made some remark about how pregnant women always have to pee. While I was in there, I grabbed the only sharp thing I could find: a tiny pair of nail scissors. I planned on trying to use them to sever the rope that was holding me to the bed. I also figured out that if I was polite to Harris, he was nicer to me. If I was rude to him, he got angry and started hitting me. I decided that if I was nice to him, I might be able to get him to stall until my friends came for me,"

"You were that sure they would?" LeAnn questioned, looking at her best friend.

"Absolutely," Olivia said evenly, holding LeAnn's gaze for a long moment, and then continued, "After a while longer, Harris came down and untied me, telling me that he was going to rape me. He dragged me against him and kissed me for a long time, and I made him believe I was into it and then I stabbed him in the chest with the scissors. When he yelled, I ran past him and up the stairs. He caught my ankle and when I hit the ground, my water broke. He dragged me back on the bed and got on top of me, telling me that he was going to rape me whether my baby came or not, and I fought him hard. It seemed like it took forever, but I heard two shots and I froze, I thought Harris had a gun. And then he was gone, and I heard someone yelling. Then you were next to me, and I told you my water had broken, and then someone took my hand while you were telling someone to call 911, and I opened my eyes and I saw Captain Cragen,"

Olivia's eyes went to her Captain and he reached over and took her hand. She half-smiled at him and squeezed his hand back as LeAnn nodded, and said, "And then I started timing the contractions…"

"Yes, and when you said the baby was coming, I think I said there was no way I was having my baby in Harris's shack, and Caleb came in, saying that the ambulance was going to be there in five minutes. The last thing I remember was being in a lot of pain, and being lifted onto the stretcher, and then I lost consciousness," Olivia finished her statement, and LeAnn turned the recorder off.

"All right. Thank you, Liv, I know that must've been hard for you,"

"So he didn't…Harris didn't…" Cragen started to say, and found it strange that he couldn't say the word 'rape' when talking about one of his detectives, one he considered to be his daughter.

"No, he came close, like before, but no," Olivia said softly, and gripped Cragen's hand tightly. "Is he in jail?"

They all looked at each other and she knew something was up. "What? What happened to him?"

"Elliot took him out of the shack when we found you, and he tried to kill Elliot. I came upstairs and shot him before he could." Cragen said quietly, and Olivia bowed her head for a moment.

"I'm glad. And I know that might sound terrible, but I was so afraid he would come after me, or Annabelle…and he would succeed next time," She whispered, and immediately Elliot came into the room. He wrapped his arms around Olivia and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and saying soothingly,

"He's never going to touch you again, that bastard will never lay a hand on you or Annabelle,"

**And we're almost done! The last chapter will be the next one, and I can promise you now that it will be a happy ending, we just have to get there! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, you all are wonderful people and I love you! I hope you're enjoying this story so far!**


	25. Wedding Bells

**And now it is time for the final chapter, chapter 25! It seems like just yesterday I started this story…even though it's been like two years. I apologize for the long wait, but finally, I have finished the story! And without further ado, I give you…the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

LeAnn filed Olivia's statement in with the police file, and then labeled it closed. Harris was dead, there was nowhere for the case to go except the closed files.

In the morning, Olivia awoke and found herself wrapped in Elliot's arms. She snuggled back against him and his arms tightened around her. "Good morning beautiful," He murmured, kissing the back of her neck. She smiled and turned around in his arms, facing him.

"Good morning handsome," She replied, kissing him on the lips. "So I'm curious…who did you end up picking to be your best man?"

"Munch. I would've asked Cragen, but…" He trailed off, looking pointedly at Olivia, and she smiled innocently.

"Sorry. I still haven't asked him," She mused, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course. You might want to do that, considering we're heading back to New York as soon as you get all of your stuff packed,"

"Yeah, maybe," She said, rolling out of bed and stretching before heading into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. Elliot snuck in there while she was in the shower, singing quietly under her breath. He stripped and leapt into the shower, startling Olivia as she let out a shriek.

"Scare easily?" He queried with a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and threw her washcloth in his face.

After she got out of the shower, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Well, good afternoon," Cragen said from the couch, and Olivia glanced at the clock.

She was shocked. "It's noon already? I don't think I've ever slept this late before," She said, her eyes wide. He chuckled and replied,

"You deserve it, considering the hell you've gone through the past few days,"

"Ah, good point," She sighed, going and sitting down next to him. "Did LeAnn and Co. head to the precinct?"

"Yep. They still have to work, though LeAnn was considering taking a personal day,"

"Oh no, she didn't have to do that,"

"That's why she didn't, she knew you'd say that," Cragen commented as he sipped his coffee.

"Well. Munch and Fin are…"

"With Annabelle, which kind of scares me," Cragen said honestly, and Olivia laughed. She turned to Cragen and said seriously,

"When we get back to New York, Elliot and I are going to get married, just a small ceremony and small reception afterward,"

"I'll be there with bells on," He promised, and she smiled.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Cragen stared at her for a long moment and then smiled, blinking back happy tears. "Of course, I would be honored," He said, hugging her. She smiled and pulled back, replying,

"You've always been like a father to me, Don. The father I never had, really, and I want to thank you for it,"

"Where's all this sentimentality coming from?" He questioned, knowing his tough-as-nails detective.

"Nearly losing my life, I guess, and having a child. It changes you," She said softly, glancing at the room that she knew her daughter was in. "I suppose I should start packing,"

"I'll help," Cragen offered, getting to his feet.

"Thank you," She said gratefully, and they set to work. Eventually Fin joined them, as Munch was insistent on the fact that he could watch Annabelle just fine on his own. Elliot helped them as well when he was finished with his own shower.

By the end of the day, they had all of Olivia's stuff boxed up and ready to be sent back to New York. After they had called a moving truck to take everything to Elliot's apartment, they all went out to dinner together.

"Elliot and I are getting married a week from today, and I want all of you to come," Olivia said, glancing at all of her Philly coworkers and friends. She would miss them terribly, but she also knew that her home was in New York, with Elliot, the two men she considered to be her brothers and the man she considered to be her father. Brooks was almost like her attempt to replace Cragen, and Jay and Caleb were her attempt to replace Munch and Fin. She loved them dearly, but they weren't quite the same people that she needed.

But LeAnn was her best friend. Casey and Alex were there sometimes, but Alex had left and come back and then left again, and Casey was happily working in Philly as well. They saw each other for lunch sometimes, but it wasn't the same.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Caleb said, getting to his feet while LeAnn rolled her eyes.

"If he starts going on about some new comic book movie, I'm gonna kill him,"

He shot a glare at her and then raised his glass, saying, "Here's to one of the best women on this planet, one of the strongest survivors I have ever met. She's got a beautiful soul, and a gold heart, and she's far too good for either of us," He looked at Olivia and smiled, saying, "Here's hoping this bonehead doesn't hurt you, because he'll lose a few limbs, courtesy of yours truly. And here's hoping you will have the happy ending that you truly do deserve. We love you, Liv,"

The sentiment was echoed by everyone as they all clinked their glasses and drank. LeAnn was sniffling as she grabbed her fiancé and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I love you," She said tearfully, "That was beautiful,"

"Damn, I should come up with more of these moving toasts," He said, and she shoved him back into his own chair with a snort.

After dinner, the New Yorkers prepared to leave. Olivia tearfully hugged LeAnn, Caleb, Jay and Brooks, kissing them all on the cheek and promising to Skype with them and call them and text them whenever she had a chance. Then Elliot, Olivia and Annabelle got into the small moving truck while Cragen, Munch and Fin took a plane ride back to New York.

It took the rest of the night, but Elliot, Olivia and the entire crew got Olivia's stuff moved in and put away. When they finished that, Cragen took the guest bedroom, Fin and Munch bunked in the living room and Annabelle slept in the crib that was given to Olivia as a baby shower present from Brooks. They proceeded to sleep the entire day, although Annabelle woke a few times and Elliot and Olivia took turns rocking her back to sleep.

Munch, surprisingly enough, cooked dinner for them once they woke up, and afterward they went back to their respective homes, resting for work the following day. Olivia was on maternity leave, at least until she could find a suitable daycare center.

The week passed rather quickly, and then it was time for the wedding. Olivia had managed to find time to go dress shopping, and LeAnn had come up a few days early in order to find a suitable maid of honor dress.

And then, the day of the Benson/Stabler wedding arrived.

Olivia was putting the finishing touches on her hair when LeAnn came in with her veil. "Oh…Liv, you look beautiful," LeAnn breathed, and Olivia smiled.

"Thanks, Lee,"

She slipped her veil on as Cragen knocked at the door. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Absolutely," Olivia said firmly as she opened the door, and Cragen looked fondly at her.

"You're breathtaking, Liv,"

She blushed and LeAnn cried, "There! That's perfect, don't change a thing,"

Olivia just rolled her eyes as she took her bouquet of flowers and got into place behind LeAnn. They were at a very small chapel on the outskirts of New York City, and afterward they were planning to head to a restaurant for the reception.

LeAnn stepped onto the aisle and made her way to the altar where Elliot, Munch and the priest were waiting. She took her place, and then the music soared. Olivia and Cragen stepped onto the aisle, and made their way slowly down the aisle. Olivia smiled at the guests, which were Brooks, Caleb, Jay, Alex, Casey, Elliot's kids, Simon, Garth and most of the SVU precinct. Annabelle was being held by Brooks.

Olivia's eyes found Elliot's and they just stared at each other as she reached the altar. She kissed Cragen on the cheek and then took Elliot's hand as they faced each other and said their vows. After the exchanging of the rings, the priest pronounced, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Detective,"

Elliot dipped Olivia and kissed her spectacularly in front of everyone as they stood up and applauded. As Elliot picked Olivia up and carried her down the aisle, Lizzie ran after them. He finally set Olivia down and she turned, wrapping her arms around Lizzie.

"I'm so happy for you and daddy, Liv," She whispered, and Olivia smiled.

"I'm so glad, Lizzie,"

After pictures, they moved the party to Elliot and Olivia's favorite small restaurant in the city. There was laughing, eating and drinking as Elliot and Olivia greeted and hugged all of the guests, with Annabelle in her mother's arms.

The best surprise of the night came when Caleb and Jay cleared a small area of tables and chairs, and LeAnn began playing a song over the speakers.

"Your first dance as a married couple," Cragen invited, taking Annabelle from Olivia's arms. Elliot smiled and led his wife onto the dance floor as they both recognized the song.

"I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love

Be everything that you need"

Elliot rested his forehead against Olivia's and sang the next line quietly to her, "I love you more with every breath,"

She sang back to him the last line, "Truly madly deeply do,"

They danced together, wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that they could survive anything, as long as they were together and as long as they had their daughter, who was watching them with her big brown eyes.

"I love you," They both whispered at the same time, and they had to laugh as their lips met on the last note.

**The end! Finally, haha. That song, by the way, was "Truly Madly Deeply" by the Savage Garden. It's truly a classic love song, it's so beautiful. Thank you soooooo much for sticking with this story, even though I myself had abandoned it for a while. I really hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
